Fifty Shades of Grey- The Movie
by Newlystarted
Summary: After the sucessful trilogy, there is an impending movie on track . What happens when the crew is trying to get the perfect Christian and Anastasia? MattB&AlexisB. This story is now complete
1. Chapter 1

**The Meeting**

The air across the room was very heavy with tension from the earlier bickering of their occupants. It had been a long evening and yet, they couldn´t reach an agreement. Kelly broke the awkward silence first. "Well, I agree with you all but with all the flutter on the social network on scene…we know who the first option to play Christian is according to many of the online social media polls…

Erica took a glance over her glasses and raised an eyebrow momentarily. "Yes, we know. That´s why I want to meet Matt ASAP. I need to see them together and then we´ll know if there´s any chemistry at all."

Mike sighed with exasperation, "It seems like nobody has any common sense here." he said throwing the wrinkled sheet of paper that he had been holding to the table, "Screw it up, I don´t really care…!"

"Mike..." said Kelly, "The guy is hot, a good actor and the audiences love him…Don´t you see it, for God´s sake?" She yelled at him. They continued discussing the same topic for hours and everybody seemed to need a break.

"I´m contacting his Agency, right now-" Dana said looking for her iPhone, "–and we can discuss this later. I´m pretty exhausted…"

Erica sighed, Mike pretended not to hear and Kelly was sporting a triumphant smile while everybody started to stand up for leaving. Tomorrow is going to be The Day.

_The next day..._

Matt Bomer stood up in front of the elevator with his manager, waiting. His mind distractedly going back to the earlier chat he had with Simon during their breakfast, "-I know how important is for you, It´s just…We agreed to take this with wariness and…"

"-Listen Si, don´t overthink this. I´m just going to meet the crew and see what happens. I have no expectations at all. Don´t make a big deal about this, yet." Matt downed his coffee and made his way to the bedroom.

"Just call me when you´re done. We can have lunch together-" said Simon with a weak smile on his lips. He knew his partner too well to know this project has been in his mind for awhile and he was kind of obsessed with the idea of playing Christian Grey, though he´d never mentioned it.

"Yeah, I will-" said Matt looking at the mirror, while taking his jacket from the chair and waving a quick good bye.

The sound of the elevators doors suddenly opened taking him by surprise. They stepped inside to the silence and headed to the 21th floor. Matt sighed, "Well, here we go…Let´s see how this goes." he mumbled.

Alexis was seated to the left side of Erica chatting animatedly with her and the older woman was frantically captivated by her beauty and sympathy. _Certainly this is our girl_- she thought _– I really hope they´ll be a good match…_

Her manager Paul pretended to pay attention to the talk between the two women, while sipping his coffee.

A blonde girl with squeaky voice entered the room announcing the actor's arrival' "Mr. Bomer is here, maam." She spoke to Kelly who was at the head of the conference table. "Please, let him in." She said harshly. The blonde just nodded and left the room.

Matt approached the door and entered the room. He was wearing a plain white shirt and washed out indigo jeans. He took a quick glance at every face in the room. Everybody stayed silent with expectation and every woman in the room apparently lost their ability to breath for a nanosecond. And then, his eyes met Alexis´s. She just downed her gaze with embarrassment – _Oh my…I knew he was a hottie, but…wow!_

Mike broke the silence "So, here you are Bomer. Nice to meet you…."

Matt extended his right and they shook hands. Without breaking eye contact with Alex, he took a seat next to Kelly. "So nice to have you here-" started to say Kelly giving a lustful look at him. Dana frowned and Erica looked over her glasses, one more time. "I´m very glad to be here, too." Matt said sporting a smile that could easily melt the North Pole. Every woman in the room was charmed by him.

Suddenly the door swung wide open and a very rushed man in a black suit burst into the room panting. Trying to sound as normal as possible, while recovering his normal breathing "Hi, everyone…So sorry for being late…!"

Dana looked at him. "Nice to see you, Jack. We were wondering if you were going to show up-" She said with a little sarcasm' "–Well I had some last minute emergency stuff, so sorry, again. I can see everyone is here…"

Kelly spoke, "Yes, we are. So let´s get started. I think everybody knows each other. So we´ll just skip the introductions. Everybody here knows the extraordinary successful books that my friend has created," Kelly started to say pointing to Erica. She smiled shyly returning the kind words with a small wave' "-So, here we have two wonderful actors, both gorgeous, I have to say-" Alexis looked to Matt who gave her a little wink that she answered raising a perfect eyebrow, _So the man is cocky_, _too_…she thought.

"-And now that, despite all of the drawbacks, this crew is complete, we´ll be able to focus on this lovely couple and work out the roles of Christian and Anastasia-" Kelly stopped as Erica stood up in response, "-Yes, now I'd like to have a little chat with the stars…in private-" Everybody stared at her with quizzical looks "-Don´t worry people. It´s just an author´s thing. We´ll be back soon."

Matt and Alexis looked at each other and shrugged following Erica to the next room. It was a small one, with a couch and some chairs. They all took their seats, Matt and Alexis on the couch, Erica in front of them. Suddenly it looked a lot like they were sitting at the Principal´s office.

"So-" Erica started, "I´m going to get straight to the point, guys. I agreed to do this movie and I´m very pleased that you are in it-" they grinned at her like two teenagers, "-But there´s some issues that I´d like to clarify before we go anywhere. You-" she pointed to Alexis, "-you look so young. How old are you?"

"31… "said Alexis.

"You look young enough. Have you've never done a nude or sexual scene?"

"I've never done either..."

"I'm assuming you've read my books?"

"-Yes, I did…"

"There is a fair amount explicit content in it…So I need to know if you are OK with it-" Erica asked Alexis who was suddenly intimidated. Alexis then answered firmly.

"Definitely…"

"And you-" Erica looked to Matt this time, "-I've been told you are gay…-" Matt sighed, _Oh no, here we go…._

"Listen, I´m going to be very clear here. I don´t care about prejudices. The only thing I have in mind is a perfect Christian. So, just as I said earlier, if you read my books, Christian is very…male. He is the incarnation of the straight guy...But, don´t get me wrong, I think you definitely fit in the role, however I want to be sure you´ll be able to create the hot chemistry that the couple entail. She made a pause and took a deep breath "Look, I'm going to go straight to the point here. Are you able to recreate the attraction you have for men to women?"

Matt considered her words with caution. "–I can be attracted to woman…- " he started to say trying to guess where this was going.

"-I need you to be completely honest about this, Matt-" Erica interrupted him. Matt narrowed his eyes with visible disgust.

"-So what do you want me to do?" Matt replied.

"I want you to develop the chemistry, the understanding between you two…I need you to… _feel something_, so that more sensitive people will be able to catch that real vibe about you two-" She gave them her distinctive glance over her glasses.

They stared at her in silence not getting where this was going to. After a while Alexis spoke' "What do you want us to do, then?"

"-You have to be together as long as possible, share your time in and out the set…Anything to be needed to achieve this goal…"

"Do you realize what are you asking for is very-" Alexis struggled to find the right word, "-unusual?"

Matt intervened, "Do you want us to have sex, too? He asked seriously.

* Erica L James (Author)

*Kelly Marcel (Screen writer)

*Matt Bomer (Actor)

*Alexis Bledel (Actress)

*Simon Halls (Matt´s mate)

*Dana Brunetti and Mike De Luca (Producers )

* Jack Morrissey (Director)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, there. Thank you very much for your reviews, favorites and followings you gave me. Your support means a lot to me and that´s what keeps me writing. Also I want to say thank you to the wonderful Redstar-ox who is currently reviewing my work with unselfish dedication. So there you go, enjoy it.**

"I think that definitely would help." Erica held impassively, taking a blank glance at Matt who was speechless. Alexis looked even more confused.

"I was just joking! Relax you two," She said snorting. They both stared at her with astonishment before joining in with an awkward laugh.

"I have to say, Erica…May I call you Erica?" Matt gave her his charm smile. She melted one more time.

"Of course, my dear…"

He sustained, "I have to say you´ve got a fine sense of humor."

"Sorry, I didn´t mean to scare you…." Now she had a very serious tone, "Or worse, to offend you."

"Look, you have to consider this; think about it. But I am very serious about you both building some kind of… relationship, friendship…whatever you want to call it, because if you don't create that spark I'm looking for on-screen, we´re done here."

"Well, I think what you are asking for from both of us is absolutely reasonable and I am willing to do whatever you think would help us to do this the right way-"

Alexis spoke this time' "-Except….The sex, obviously." _Maybe only in my mind….Stop it right now, Alex! The man is gay, remember?_

"OK, let´s go back before everybody starts to freak out. And by the way, this conversation must stay just between us." Erica said.

A yell coming from the door startled the trio.

"There you are! I was wondering what was keeping you away for so long!" Kelly exclaimed from the ajar door. "Are you done so we can come back and discuss the script and your contract details? "

"Actually we´ve just agreed to think about it first." Matt replied as he stood up. Alexis followed suit and also stood up. Kelly looked at them a little disappointed, but said nothing.

"When do you think you´d be able to give us an answer?" asked Kelly with an anxious gaze waiting for them to respond.

They stared at each other puzzled. Alexis shrugged and Matt took the lead, again.

"I think we can discuss the terms... tomorrow morning." Matt responded, going back to meet Alexis´s blue eyes. "What do you think?" She nodded in agreement. His low, husky voice and piercing green eyes were doing their job and she couldn´t help it.

Finally, she recovered her ability to speak again, "I think tomorrow morning would be just fine…" Oh man! He was just some kind of a female-hormone-shaker.

"Well, tomorrow morning then."

Alexis was making her way to the elevators in slow motion. She had a lot to think about and was starting to feel a little overwhelmed by the pressure of the project and all its implications…and plus…Matt. She didn´t understand yet why he affected her so much. Of course he was a very handsome man but she wasn't going to be alienated by a good looking man so easily, at least, until now.

A familiar husky voice distracted Alexis from her daydream.

"I thought we could go for a drink and have our own chat…" She turned around to see Matt standing behind her. Once again was taken by surprise, however this time wasn´t so speechless.

"Don´t you think it´s a little bit early for a drink?" She queried smiling broadly, her eyes sparkling like a twinkling Christmas tree.

"I didn´t mean alcohol. Maybe a coffee, then?" He looked like a boy asking for candy at the store.

"Why not." Alexis accepted and they stepped inside the elevator engaging in an animated talk.

Matt and Alexis were talking and laughing like old friends. They had been out for about two hours at the VIP room of an exclusive restaurant not far from the Network. What started as a simple coffee ended up to an extended lunch with three plates.

"So you're from Texas too, we must have a lot in common." Matt said sipping from his glass of water with such a grace that he owned.

"Yes, I am a southern girl, but I consider myself more of a Latina." Alexis revealed, distractedly toying with a napkin, "My parents are from Argentina."

"Really?"

"Yes. I only started to speak English when I started school. My whole family speaks Spanish and so do I." she explained.

"Say something." he asked.

"What?"

"Say something in Spanish, whatever you want to. I´m not going to understand, anyway…" Matt said, charming her again and she was certainly engaging in his subtle game. She considered his words and chuckled.

"Creo que eres un chico muy atractivo."

"What did you say?"

"I am not telling you!" She yelled, regretting what she had just said.

"Well, I'll tell you something in English. I'm aware that you find me attractive..." he smiled.

"Liar! Why did you said you were not going to understand!" her cheeks were suddenly bright red with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I couldn´t help it. Besides you have an exquisite Spanish accent." He put his hands together under his chin winking at her.

"You´re such a tease!" she responded.

"Am I…?"

"Yes you are." she said staring at her watch. "Oh my…It´s half past four! I had no idea it was so late!"

"Yes it is….Well, we didn´t discuss the project at all. So what do you think? Should we take it?" Matt inquired.

"I think we should. Absolutely." Alexis replied, nodding her head in agreement.

"So we're in?"

"Yes, we are. 100%."

"So damn true!"

"Let´s give it a shot!"

They both raised their glasses, "For you Miss Steele." Matt began as he raised his glass to toast.

"And for you, Mr. Grey." Alexis conceded and soon they forgot about the passing time altogether.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys here I am updating this story, I hope you´ll enjoy it. Thank you for all your reviews, favorites & followings and of course to the amazing Redstar-ox. **

Matt drove Alexis to her house as she had come to the early meeting at the network with her agent who left once the contracts were sorted. She had realized after a few hours of script reading that she had no car to go home, so Matt insisted on driving her back as it was on the route he was headed to his own home.

It was already quarter past nine and the early night was warm and quiet. Matt parked the car on a very green avenue surrounded by big condos of a pretty fancy neighborhood.

"So, here we are, entirely harmless." he said turning to face Alexis.

"Thank you Sir…." Alexis was started to say as she began digging in her purse for her keys "I have to say that I had a really good time at the script read out with you."

"My pleasure!" Matt glanced at her amused by her unsuccessful searching. What the heck was it with women and their purses? You never know what they´re keeping in there. Maybe all of them have a black hole inside.

"You need a hand?" he narrowed his eyes watching at her fruitless effort to find her keys.

"No, I´m fine." she said catching the right item in her fingers with a goofy grin, "See? I found them."

"Do you want to come in for a coffee or something?" she inquired but immediately regretted realizing her words could be taken the wrong way.

Matt was surprised but considered what she asked, unsure of what to say. In that moment his phone beeped announcing an incoming message. He took the phone from the pocket of his jacket and checked it out. It was from Simon:

"_Where r u? x"_

"Huh, actually it´s a little late. I have to go now, but I´ll take you up on that offer another time soon, if it´s OK with you?" he chuckled at her putting his phone back in to his pocket.

"OK, see you tomorrow then." she said bending forward to give him a peck on his cheek. He met her half way but accidentally turned his face a little to his right side, taking the kiss at an angle where it touched the corner of his mouth. Alexis froze for a moment but then recoiled and avoided making eye contact. Matt was taken by surprise, too. He didn´t mean to do that, but the momentous contact sent a chill through his spine making him shudder unwillingly. _OK...that was strange._

She opened the car door and burst outside slamming the door. She dashed to her front door without looking back to see the look on his face.

When Matt arrived home, he found Simon dressed in his bathrobe seated on the bed, pretending to read a book.

"Hi…" Matt whispered testing the ground. Man, he looked so upset. Simon spoke without looking up at him.

"I thought your meeting was in the morning." He started to say without any evident emotion in his voice.

"It was but then there was another meeting, contracts issues, and…."

"Did you sign it? You said there was nothing concrete yet. And now, you´re all in...that´s…. unexpected." his tone became more sarcastic with every word. "And I have to believe you were there all day, meeting after meeting until now?"

"You said you would be happy for me. It´s probably the greatest step of my whole career." Matt was very upset now. Simon could be a pain in the ass sometimes but why was he acting like a jealous wife?

"I thought we could discuss this before you actually take the role because this will affect our family, the kids. It´s a very demanding project, you know that." Now he was playing the guilty card and that was enough for Matt. He refused to let Simon emotionally blackmail him.

"Listen, I´m tired, I have a lot of things in my mind but all I want to do now is sleep. Tomorrow will be a very busy day for me." Matt took off his clothes, put his pajamas on and turned off the light. Simon sighed and said nothing else. He had a strange feeling about this and it wasn´t a good one.

A few days had passed and the crew was working on the first scenes shooting. At the time, the whole cast was enrolled and everything was working out well. Erica and Kelly were so excited to see how great Matt and Alexis were doing. They soon realized how right their choice had been. Both women shared the same kind of style working, following their guts and the passion about the project was their fuel to go full time on it.

It had been a very busy morning and everybody was engrossed in their task, rushing and colliding while Matt and Alexis were undisturbed at their seats drinking their beverages and waiting to shoot the next scene together.

"So how are you doing with Simon? Is he still upset?" Alexis asked.

Matt was reviewing his lines one more time. "Yes, he´s a little jealous, I think." He responded with a crooked smile.

"About you being so absorbed to the movie, I assume…"

"I think he´s jealous of you actually." said Matt looking at his lap but then raising his glance to her a little, to study her reaction.

"Me?" now she was confused "But..."

"Maybe he´s not misguided." He made a pause and continued, "Once, I cheated on him with a woman."

"Oh. I see…" she was speechless. Well that was new and unexpected. Before she had time to process and respond, the Director called everybody to their positions on the set…


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a harsh day and Alexis was growing more uncomfortable with every single minute that passed, but what had cracked her mood the most had been that comment Matt dropped before they started to shoot. What he was trying to do? Flirt with her? Following Erica´s desires and pretend he could have something with her? He was certainly playing a dangerous game. There was no way she could go out unharmed, especially while she was feeling so attracted to him. Now at home, her most cherished wish was to get an ice cold beer and put herself in the bathtub. She went upstairs trying to put aside all the unfaithful feelings that lingered in her mind, when her cell started to ring. She picked up the call; it was from her friend Ashley.

"Ash! Where have you been? I´ve been missing you, gal!" she squealed with excitement.

"I´m right here hun, open the door!"

She ran downstairs to the door and opened it wide. A tall blonde with a tanned skin was standing outside, her dearest friend. They hugged each other with glee.

"Ash, what a nice surprise! You have no idea how much I´ve missed you. Come on in girl, I was about to open a beer." They came inside and made their way to the kitchen. Ashley took a seat in front of the large table as Alexis opened her fridge to take two bottles from it.

"So, how´s everything? How´s Vince?" Ashley inquired.

Alexis sighed "Actually, we kinda….broke up." she didn´t want to expand about the topic.

"Really? Are you fine with it?" Ashley asked warily. Anyone could tell her friend was far from fine, so she didn´t want to push the subject.

"Yeah, I´m fine…about that." she said feeling her conscience.

Ashley narrowed her eyes, "Are you going to tell me? What´s going on?" She had known her friend for a long time to know something was eating her inside.

"Is it about Vince or is there someone else?" Now Ashley was pretty curious about.

Alexis said nothing and just sighed. _OK, she's very adamant about pushing for information_.

"You know I´m currently working on the Fifty Shades of Grey movie, and…"

"Wait, I´m aware of that. So this is about work, I mean, is it bothering you?"

"It´s very complicated..."

"Oh… Just tell me what´s going on, please?" she gave her a worried look, "This is about a guy, isn´t it?"

"You know me so well…"Alex chuckled and sighed.

"So, let´s see. It's about a guy. And the complicated part...Is he married?" Ash was trying to work out where this was going.

"Yeah, No! I don´t know…"Alexis was confused.

"But he´s engaged…"Ash was trying hard to understand.

"It´s worse…"

"Worse? How worse?"

"He´s gay." O_k. I said that out loud. I have to face it._

An awkward silence stood between them. Ashley considered her friend´s words and eventually made the connection.

"You mean the guy is…. Matt Bomer? Your co-star?!" her eyes were wide open, "Oh honey, this is not good." Ashley said standing up to take another beer.

"I know…It´s not exactly-" Alexis paused, "... appropriate."

"No, it's not. How about him? Did he make a move on you? Did you guys sleep together?" Ashley was trying to weigh up all the possible scenarios.

Alexis rolled her eyes "For goodness sake…No and No." She was really pissed about her nagging friend.

"Oh fuck! The guy is beyond hot. I think every gay man should look effeminate, not so straight or at least they should wear a warning: 'Stop your horny thoughts. I am NOT into women'."

Alexis couldn´t help but chuckle. "It´s not funny..." Alexis tried to put her best straight face but failed.

"Why don´t you tell me everything from the very beginning." Ashley was very serious now

"OK…"

Alexis told her about their first meeting with Erica, the extended lunch, the accidental almost-kiss in Matt´s car and the strange confession about being with a woman.

"So, what do you think?"

Ashley took a deep breath and sighed, "Well, it´s very complicated…"

"I know. What should I do? We've even started to shoot those ´oh-so-hot´ scenes between Christian and Ana and I´m already thrilled."

"Baby steps, honey. You have to focus on doing one thing at time. Just keep a safe distance from the hunky guy." Ashley admonished her.

"I think I can try. Are you going to stay?"

"I can´t, but I promise to stay if you desperately need me."

She was a very good friend and Alexis was pretty sure she was going to support her without any doubt.

"Maybe you could search at the web if there´s any chance for a gay guy to fall in love with a woman."

"You are kidding me, right?"

"Not at all. When I´m in trouble and don´t know where to go for answers, I go straight to the blogs and…"

"Bullshit!" Alexis interrupted her.

Ashley shrugged, "Just sayin'… I have to go now, sweetie. Thank you for the beer. We´ll keep in touch." She gave a bear hug to her friend "Love ya."

"Me too, you´re the best."

When Ashley left, Alexis went straight to her bed forgetting about the warm bath she was going to take earlier. Instead she reached for her laptop and typed in:

"_Can a gay man fall in love with a straight woman?"_

Matt was turning and flipping around in bed. He couldn´t sleep even being as tired as he was. He glanced at the nightstand clock, 2:45 am. _Oh my…What´s going on with me?_

The fact was he couldn´t stop thinking about Alexis. He was trying to push the thoughts aside but there she was, everywhere he was looking. Her big blue eyes staring at him, her lips, her hair…

He couldn´t remember a time when he was attracted to a woman this way. He knew he was gay since high school, though he had been on a few dates with women, mostly older than him. This was different in so many ways for him; the feeling was overwhelming and it was terrifying him so much.

_Oh God, Am I going nuts? _

He thought about Simon and their life together as a couple. They had so many things, a home and a family but now, was he just feeling…grateful to have him? He had been a great partner, but did he still love him?

He didn´t understand why he was so baffled. He needed his rest, maybe tomorrow he´d be able to figure out what was happening to him. He turned over and closed his eyes and began dreaming about a girl with dark hair and big blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, sorry for the delay**

It was already 9:30am and Matt was running late for their first major scene together. Of course he had overslept after the sleepless night he had suffered. When he finally woke up, it was 8:50am and to complete the rushed awakening, the traffic was slow and without any doubt would it take the same time walking than going by car to get there.

He hurried along, passing across the set to find his co-star. Alexis was seated on her chair, reading her lines and next to her a guy with a certain Latin look was leaning over her, talking to her and putting his muscular arm on the back of her chair. Matt narrowed his eyes in disgust and made a bee line to them.

"Hi, Alex." he said completely ignoring the guy next to her. The guy stopped talking, looking puzzled at him as Alex lifted up her face with flawless blue eyes meeting his green ones.

"Hi, you´re late." she simply said harshly.

"Bomer, right? Hi, I´m Ray, I´m playing José´s role." he said extending a hand to him.

Matt just stayed there looking impassively at him with hands in his pocket pants. Finally he spoke. "Hi. Can you excuse us for a moment?" He was now staring at Alex with his piercing green eyes crossing through her. She sighed and stood up, walking beside him. He put his right hand at the small of her back guiding them to the corridor.

Alex turned around to face him "What ´s wrong with you?" She almost yelled, but then remembered they were at a very public place, "Why you were so rude to Ray?"

"Why are you so mad? The guy was harassing you! You should be grateful I was there to rescue you." Matt said leaning over her, whispering in her ear in a much closer proximity than Ray was earlier.

"What! And since when do you have to babysit me... I´m a grown woman who can take care of herself!" Alex was really pissed at him, but it really wasn´t just about his earlier behaviour. The fact was she didn´t know how to react in front of him. She just wanted to push him to the wall, throw herself toward him and kiss him mindlessly.

They just stayed there staring at each other, Alex panting with rage and Matt in awe enthralled by her.

"Hey guys, there you are! I need you to be ready in five minutes on stage three. Come on." Jack, the director was calling them from the platform.

"We´d better get going." Matt kept his eyes on her as Alex was making her way to leave, heels hitting hard on the floor, swaying her hips slightly. _Oh God, so fucking hot... _He thought as his eyes followed her cute ass.

They had been taking some shots involving Alexis, Matt and Ray as well as other actors. The tension was increasing between Matt and Ray; and Kelly, Erica and Jack were pleased about that, since it supposed to show the rivalry between José and Christian. But what pleased them the most was the increasing sexual tension between Alexis and Matt. That was exciting to see and Erica decided she deserved credit for that, after all the little talk they had at their first meeting proved to have been fruitful.

However, despite the fact Matt and Alex were working smoothly all day, at every break they took Alex chose to stay apart, fleeing from Matt and avoiding any contact except for the strictly necessary, which was very frustrating for Matt because he didn´t understand what was going on.

Now they had to shoot the scene in the elevator when Christian was supposed to kiss Ana for the very first time, and Alexis couldn't help but feel she was losing control. She was feeling terrified to show in front of everyone how distressed she was by him.

At the makeup room she tried to collect her thoughts and keep her focus on something else other than the hot guy who was her co-star, while the make up artist was doing some stuff on her face.

Jack called everyone to the stage and soon Matt and she were on their spots on the fake elevator, standing together in silence.

"And action!" yelled Jack from his chair.

They turned to one another and Matt made a move to catch her hands, but she was so still that soon they were struggling, looking more like a fight rather than a scene of passion.

"Cut!" Jack took his headphones off and leaned towards them, "What the hell was that? Let´s do it again, but this time I want you to keep the momentum going, OK?"

They made another shot, but failed again. It was late and Jack was beginning to get frustrated, "Hey guys you need a break?"

"No, we´re fine, just a second," Matt said from his position and then turned to Alex mumbling in her ear, "I think you need to relax a little, we should continue this tomorrow, I think."

"No, I´m fine. I can do this." she said with confidence and tried to focus one more time. _I can do this; I am a professional…_

"OK, everybody ready?"Jack spoke through his megaphone. Matt whispered to Alexis, "I´m ready, when you are." She blinked at him under her long lashes and he swallowed hard.

"And action!"

Matt turned to Alexis, she glanced shyly at him and suddenly everything was going in slow motion. She didn´t know how it happened but there she was, pinned by him against the wall, hands up trapped by Matt´s right hand, as his hips were crushing to her core and her mouth was being assaulted by his. She had no choice but to respond with her mouth and let his tongue run, explore and savour the delicious taste. He continued his ministrations as she was now mirroring every stroke with the same hunger.

In the back of her mind she heard a distorted voice, but didn´t acknowledge where or who was from. Before she could think further, Jack yelled. "Cut!" they suddenly came back from their private place in heaven.

Finally, Matt freed Alexis and they began to disentangle from each other reluctantly. Alexis thought she was going to faint, but made her last effort and pull herself together and look at Jack quizzically.

"So..?" she inquired.

"Perfect! We´re done now. I want everybody at 9am, tomorrow. Good job everyone."

**Well guys, let me know what you think and maybe I can take the things very much hotter than that….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, first of all, thank you very much for all the reviews, favorites & followings you gave me…it means a lot for me; And thanks AVA, you´re right, Matt has the most incredible blue eyes in the world... I hope you all like this chapter and if there´s anybody reading and not reviewing yet, please let me know what you think…**

Alexis woke up earlier than usual the next morning as last night, sleep seemed uneasy to come by. She tossed and turned in bed for a while, trying to savor the last hour of the early morning. Finally, she admitted defeat and decided to take a shower to get ready for a long working day on the set.

The evening before, she had fled from the set after the last scene with Matt without giving him any chance to approach her. Maybe she was being childish but he made her feel that way, like a helpless kid and she didn´t want to lose control.

She tried to wash away the thoughts from her mind as if the stream of hot water could do that. She eventually got out of the shower and took a towel just as the sound of the doorbell caught her attention. Who in the hell could be calling so early in the morning? She put a robe on and went to the bedroom taking the receiver phone to answer.

"Who is it?"

"Huh, it´s me Matt…" a very familiar voice came from the receiver.

She stayed silent for a moment. _Shit!_

"Alex? Are you there?"

"Huh, yes I´m coming."

Alexis tied her robe tightly, put some sandals on her feet and made her way downstairs to open the front door. She stopped just in front of the door running her fingers through her dripping hair and sighed. She opened the door slightly.

"What are you doing here so early?" Alexis asked harshly.

Matt frowned, "Hi Alex, nice to see you too. Can I come in?" She nodded and opened the door wide.

"Sorry I'm here so early." he stopped and faced her, "I've been trying to talk to you, but you seem to disappear before I get the chance." Alexis couldn´t avoid his smoldering stare and was suddenly aware that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Did you have any breakfast? I… I´m going to get dressed and then we can have some breakfast and talk?" She had to get out of his presence right now.

"OK, I´ll be waiting for you, take your time." He said using his mega charming smile.

"Right, I´ll be back soon." she got half way upstairs without looking back and added. "Make yourself at home."

Matt glanced at his surroundings and quietly chuckled. Her house was very warm and cozy, decorated in a country style with large furniture and big curtains.

He went into the kitchen looking for some dishes, when soft music started to play from somewhere. He turned to see Alexis standing in the living room with the remote in her hand, looking at him.

"Do you like this music?"

"Yes, I love it. Who is singing?" Matt asked.

"The artist is Birdy and the song is called ´Terrible love´." She replied.

"She has a lovely voice." Matt didn´t take his eyes off of her. She joined to him in silence opening the fridge to look for some bagels.

"What would you like for breakfast? I have some bagels, oatmeal, fruit…" She listed the items as she asked him.

"Anything would be fine. I just made some coffee."

"I see. Thank you." They took their seats while Alex poured some coffee into the mugs. Matt was following her every movement.

"Listen, I been wanting to talk to you since yesterday morning." He went straight to the point.

"About what?" Alex was curious.

"Well I think you know, better than me."

"How so?"

"Well, I think you´ve been avoiding me and I´d like to know why." Matt paused to take a sip of his coffee looking at her.

"I…I´m not avoiding you...I was just a little tired yesterday…" _Liar._

"Look, I thought we were doing just fine, but I want to know what I did that bothered you so much." Matt said with that husky, irresistible voice that she loved so much.

Alexis considered his words and sighed. She was feeling powerless. What was she supposed to say? This was probably the cruelest joke of fate. In front of her was the most beautiful man in the world and despite the fact he was gay, she couldn´t stop feeling fascinated by him.

'Well, I´m not avoiding you and you didn´t anything wrong."

"Are you sure? Because you seemed very upset yesterday when I interrupted your nice talk with that guy…" Matt´s tone was an octave lower now.

"Well...Yes, I was upset because you were so rude with Ray- that's his name, by the way- and I was just talking to him and it's none of your business, anyway." Alex´s voice grew louder.

"Sorry I didn´t mean to intrude in your love life." he replied bitterly.

"What are you talking about? I don´t even know Ray and I´m not interested in him at all and still, if that could be the case, you shouldn´t mind anyway." Her eyes changed to an intense blue as she talked.

"What if I care… a lot actually?" Matt instantly regretted what he had just said.

Alexis thought she had misunderstood him so she stood eager. _Does he mean what I think he means?_

"You were jealous..."Alexis decided to pull his strings a little.

"Not at all…" Matt spoke studying her face looking for a hint of doubt, "But when we kissed on the set, yesterday…"

"Well, that was like kissing my brother…" She tried to sound serious.

"You know for an actress, you´re a terrible liar."

"I´m not!"

"Just admit you felt something." He pushed her.

"Admit you were jealous of Ray." Alexis scored.

"Fair enough."

They glanced at each other and burst out laughing. Neither Alexis nor Matt had any idea what a dangerous game this could turn into, but they didn´t want to stop. After a while the laughing was replaced by an awkward silence.

"I think we should go to work." Matt whispered.

"Yeah, I think so." Alexis smoothed her dress as she stood up.

They stayed together all day on set, mostly working but when they weren't; they rarely exchanged words, just stealing furtive glances at each other.

They both knew what was happening; there was an elephant in the room every time they were alone. Unfortunately they had spent no time together out off the set, which was always crowded with staff the entire day.

By the evening Jack called to tell them they were going to Seattle to run some shots outdoors and all the crew was travelling to work there.

"We are leaving on Monday. Here are your hotel bookings and flights." Jack gave them both the itinerary.

"So, how long we're going to stay in Seattle?" asked Matt

"I think it´ll be until Friday. So be ready to stay there all week." said Jack while taking his jacket from the chair "See you guys and nice work today, just keep it that way." He said and left.

"So, Seattle…I think this going to be fun." Matt said as Alex felt her heart beating faster.


	7. Chapter 7

It was already Thursday and fortunately the weather had been warm and sunny in Seattle since the day they arrived on Monday, a real blessing for such a whimsical climate, so they´d been able to work outside without any trouble.

Alexis was a little anxious because she didn´t like to work in the middle of the street with a bunch of non-staff people watching. She liked working in the studio better than outdoors but today was very different. They were going to fly in a helicopter, an EC135 Eurocopter aka Charlie Tango just like the books.

Matt was very excited. He looked like a kid on Christmas´s morning; his eyes sparkling with joy. Of course in his series he had worked near to helicopters, planes, boats and many other "toys" but this was his first time piloting for real. Oh yes, he was going to pilot the helicopter or at least pretend to do so.

When they arrived on the building´s roof, where they´re going to do some scenes - the entire crew, pilot included was already in there. They got inside the helicopter cockpit with the pilot, who took his seat next to Matt and started to show him all the controls and switches which seemed endless, even the ceiling was covered by thousand of dials and other strange buttons; however Matt didn´t look frightened at all. Instead he started to assail the pilot with questions and soon they were talking the same language. Alexis was seated at back watching, mesmerized as Matt was getting used to all the complicated names which seemed impossible for her to even recall moments later.

"So do you want to take a walk in the air?" the pilot asked, looking as excited as Matt. The two of them looked to Alex quizzically.

"I´d love that." Alexis said surrendered by Matt´s charming smile.

They adjusted their seatbelts, put their headphones on and made their way to the Seattle´s sky.

"That was amazing! " Alex shouted from the back seat trying to free herself from the seatbelt as Matt was coming to her side to help her.

"Did you like it?" Matt asked as he went to unbuckle her seatbelt. She stayed still holding her breath. Oh man… He was too close… Holy mother of God!

Matt kept struggling with the button until finally the buckle popped open and he lifted his head to find Alex´s eyes shining with some unreadable brightness. They locked their stares for an everlasting moment until Jack´s voice broke the spell.

"C´mon guys, playtime is over…. time for the real work." Jack put his Director jacket on and started to flash commands to everybody.

The rest of the day went smoothly; the crew, actors, producers and the rest of the team were working nicely with each other. They started to become friends and everybody was joking and laughing around. It had been a good week of work, but now they had to return home on Friday morning.

Most of the team went to celebrate at the bar after the fruitful week in Seattle and to relax a little before they headed back to LA. Matt as always was surrounded by women admiring him and trying to hold his attention, however he was distracted because Alex didn´t show up, yet. He apologized and decided to go to check on her.

He went upstairs to her room and knocked the door softly. Nothing. He tried again and still nothing. He was about to leave when the door opened slightly as Alex appeared clad in yoga pants and a pale pink tank top, washed face and her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hi." she said with sleepy eyes.

Matt was surprised but relieved, "Sorry, I woke you up… I was wondering why you didn´t show up at the bar..." He tried to explain before she started to think he was stalking her.

"I was… tired and fell asleep. I didn´t realize how long I had actually slept." She opened the door wide as Matt entered without any request.

"Do you want to go down?" he asked as his stare was going to her breast that was barely exposed by her crooked tank top. Alexis caught his eye, so she took a hand to her chest to adjust the top as her face flushed.

"Not really… I´m a mess." she said embarrassed. There she was, totally messed up as he looked like a prince coming out from some fairytale; he always looked fresh and handsome as hell, which was so unfair.

"Well, if you don´t want to go I can stay here and keep you company…"He said taking a chair and sitting down.

"Really? You´re going to get bored when there´s a fine party downstairs…"

"I don´t think so, I ´d never get bored staying with you" he looked at her mischievously.

She chuckled "OK. Let´s see….We can watch a movie, maybe?"

"Sounds good to me." he said cocking his head to the side.

She smiled and went to the refrigerator grabbing a big carton of ice-cream and two spoons from the draw.

"Do you mind if we share?"

Matt chuckled, "You´re such a greedy girl, aren´t you?"

"Guilty pleasure." She flashed a tantalizing smirk to him.

They took their places on the big leather couch next to each other, choosing a romantic comedy to watch. She opened the ice-cream carton and began to eat it.

As the movie played they started to adjust until they ended up cuddling together, Matt with an arm around Alex´s shoulders and her head resting on his chest while her legs were bent to the other side.

The movie came to an end but neither of them made an effort to move from their comfortable places. Finally, Matt reluctantly took off his arm off of her shoulders.

"I should go." he started to say as Alex scrapped the last piece of ice-cream from the carton and licked the spoon. He glanced mesmerized at her actions and then - without any warning - he took the spoon and the empty carton from her hands, put them on the coffee table and held her hand, studying her slim fingers and beginning to lick them.

Alexis was speechless but didn´t move. He kept on his task and then closed the distance between them looking at her eyes as his lips founded hers.

It was a soft sweet kiss at first, their lips barely touching but then something triggered them and soon they were devouring each other, their tongues searching, exploring and tasting one another. Matt took her face with both hands but Alex recoiled, stopping him.

"This is so wrong…" she whispered trying to regain any control.

"Don´t tell me you don´t want it…" Matt was searching for her eyes, but she refused to look at him.

"No, I want it; I want you, but…" She was losing this battle.

"So do I! Look at me please…." Matt said reaching for her hands looking into her eyes one more time. She raised her stare to meet his and all of a sudden, they knew nothing was going to stop them. Alex gave up her last piece of self control as Matt started to kiss her again, snaking an arm around her waist closing their distance. She ran her fingers through his hair, her stomach wrenching with excitement as Matt positioned her beneath him.

She reached his shirt´s hem, unbuttoning it as he left her mouth to scatter kisses along her jaw, her collarbone and through her breast.

"Oh, God…" he whispered with his husky voice leaning to free her boobs from her tank top as she took off his shirt exposing his perfectly shaped torso.

Matt grabbed one of her breast to suck the nipple and Alex moaned with pleasure. He grabbed the other breast replicating his latter action chuckling to himself delighted by her response, "You… have… the most wonderful… tits..." He said without stopping to suck them, "mmmm" Alex closed her eyes, feeling the delightful sensation of him over her. Matt left her breast for a moment and went between her legs with his fingers exploring underneath her panties. She was taken by surprise but when his skilled fingers grazed her clitoris, she squirmed and cried with pleasure again. She opened her eyes finding his beautiful face watching her response and their lips joined again in the most erotic way. Matt broke the kiss staring at her with adoration.

"That was just taster… Do you want me stay with you?" he asked frowning.

"Only if you want to..." she answered shyly.

"In that case we should go to your bed…" he replied. Matt took her hand guiding them to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt sat at the end of bed pulling Alex to him, his hands on her waist looking at her intently. She bent over him assaulting his lips with hers, her hair falling in a soft cascade over his face as they kissed madly.

She pulled back to take a look at the fine male specimen lying on her bed and couldn´t suppress her smile.

"What?" He asked curiously chuckling.

"Are you sure about this…?" Suddenly it occurred to her this wasn´t the best of ideas.

"Come 'ere." he pulled her to bed with him, "You have no idea how much you turn me on, do you?" He said as she straddled him so that she could feel his erection through his pants.

"Wow…" she exclaimed pushing her core to the bulge between his legs.

"This feels so good, baby…" He was starting to plant soft kisses on her breast. She went to work on his fly, but he took her hands quickly.

"Huh, not yet." And with a quick motion he reversed positions so she was under him. He took her pants down leaving her completely nude. His eyes went darker, his breathing shallow, he couldn't quite comprehend yet why he was so enthralled by her. Nevertheless by now, it didn´t matter because all he needed was to be with her, he needed her to be his.

Alex was overwhelmed by many sensations. Excitement, fear, pleasure, guilt; the list was endless. She felt her mouth go dry as he rested between her legs, _"Oh my God-"_ she thought, _"-This is not happening…" _She thought she was dreaming at first, but in case it was just a dream she closed her eyes not wanting to wake up yet.

Matt tasted her with his tongue, licking and sucking but keeping an eye on her reaction. She wanted to scream but instead remained quiet savoring the delicious care of his tongue in her. He continued his job until she started to feel the impending orgasm pounding through her insides. He rushed his rhythm and soon she came hard in his mouth. He looked at her with a huge grin and they kissed again, Alex tasting her own essence on her lips.

"Did you like it?" He asked, peppering tiny kisses from behind her ear to her neck. She rolled over him.

"Huh…. Now is my turn to blow your mind, Sir…" Alex replied as she unbuckled his belt.

"Did I blow your mind?" He grinned.

"Maybe…" She said cocking her head to the side, working on his zipper as he put up his hips to let her take off of his pants. She took his shaft in her hand making him grasp.

"Woah, woah…. Baby, don´t do that. I'm saving that for the inside." He took her wrist with both hands and sat on the bed looking for something. Alex glanced at him curious.

"Could you get me my pants?" Alexis thought he maybe had changed his mind and wanted to leave, so reluctantly gave him his pants.

"Thank you." he grabbed his wallet from the back pocket of his pants drawing a condom from one of the compartments.

Alexis sighed in relief, "Huh, good idea. I´m on the pill but if you like…" she stopped.

"We don't want any nasty surprises now do we?" Matt said with a serious tone.

"Of course." she replied.

"Screw it." He threw the condom aside. They both looked at each other with want; Matt opened her legs apart positioning himself between her legs. She guided him moving her hips to welcome him. Without hesitation, he buried himself in her slowly pushing a little, she accommodating to his girth.

Alexis felt delightful, he felt so good. He went to her breasts again, sucking her nipples as he started to pound faster and soon they both were grinding at each other, sweating and panting. She began to feel the same tickle that he produced earlier, _"OH God…."_ She didn´t want it to end yet but she couldn´t help but cum again, only this time it was harder as Matt kept pounding, joining her moments later.

Matt collapsed on top of her as they both tried to regain their normal breathing rhythm. He looked at her beautiful blue eyes with awe.

"You felt divine..." he said as he kissed her again. He thought he could get addicted to her.

"mmmm." she returned the kiss with no words. They hugged each other wrapped in the covers as sleep soon beat them.

Alexis woke up to the sound of the rain hitting the window panes. It was early and dawn had started to break in the blackened skies. She turned to her side to admire the sleeping form of the male beauty beside her. He was sleeping peacefully; lips slightly opened and tousled hair. She couldn´t quite believe that they had made love last night, it seemed so surreal. _What am I supposed to do now? _ She thought. _How we´ll be able to keep working together?_

She was so consumed by her own thoughts that she didn´t realize he was awake, looking at her. "A penny for your thoughts…" He lifted up watching her quizzically.

"Huh, we're going back today…." She wasn´t sure what to say, but Matt didn´t let her finish, taking her face in his hands and kissing her tenderly.

"It´s early, we have time." He kept assaulting her lips with his, but had Alex regained some willpower to disentangle from him.

"You should go." She began to say.

"You want me to go?" He cocked an eyebrow at her trying to charm her.

"Someone could see you leaving my suite." She tried to make a point. "And get the wrong idea."

"Okay… I'm going to my suite to take a shower, but then I'm coming back for you so we can have some breakfast." He said bossing around.

She sighed as he stood up completely and gloriously naked in front of her with an evident erection. "You sure you don´t want me to stay?" he said chuckling funny.

Alex giggled, grabbing a cushion and threw it at him. He caught the cushion, putting it in front of his genitals and grabbed his pants from the floor.

"You owe me one, gal." he pointed a finger at her and leaned to the bathroom.

She collapsed on bed sighing. Oh God, he was so hot… passionate and charming. "_How am I going to handle this?"_ She thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, here we are again and I ´m sorry to say after all the hottiness from the earlier chapter we gonna have some angst in this one, but I promise it will worth if you stick around to see what follows. I hope you enjoy and again thank you to all of you for keep reading.**

The flight had arrived at LAX Airport at 13:30 local time with the entire crew and casting on board after delays of an hour held them back due to torrential rain fall in Seattle.

Matt and Alex had been together all the time since breakfast, chatting and laughing and once in a while looking at each other with lust, when nobody was staring at them. But now their time was over and they both knew they had to go back to their normal lives.

At the baggage claim, Alex noticed three little blonde children watching through the big windows panels at Matt, who waved at them with enthusiasm. He turned to her smiling proudly, "Those are my kids." he said gesturing at the children jumping and shouting from the exit door. Alexis chuckled tenderly, "They are so cute!" she said waving at them too.

"So, I´ll see you on Monday, right?" Matt stared at her wishing he can be able to kiss her, but it was impossible given the place where they were. He glanced at the floor, not wanting to go yet and added, "I had a great time with you in Seattle. Take care of yourself, OK?"

"Yeah, See ya..." she said grabbing her luggage watching as Matt walked through the door and then kneeled in the floor to greet the kids who ran to hug him as a tall man with grey hair joined to them.

"_That must be Simon…_" she thought to herself, "_OMG what am I doing! This'll destroy his family. He loves those kids."_

Alex felt a lump form in her throat. She felt as if she was about to cry; this wasn´t right and has to end. She didn´t want to break up such a loving family, she wasn´t that kind.

Alex walked through the door crestfallen and feeling sick. Her friend Ashley was waiting for her outside to take her home.

"Hi, Alex! OMG, you look like hell. What happened to you?" She knew when her best friend was beaten.

"You really know how to cheer up people, don´t you?" Alex loved her friend but sometimes she didn´t know when to keep her mouth shut.

"C´mon hun, you know you can´t keep a secret from me; so tell me what in the hell happened!" Ashley stopped to look Alex in the eye.

"You know what? Let´s go to my place; get drunk and I´ll tell you everything."

"It sounds like a plan." Ashley raised an eyebrow and followed her friend outside the airport to the parking area.

"You did what!" Ashley exclaimed. They had arrived back at Alex´s house a while ago and now they were resting on the couch scoring up shots of tequila.

"I already told you, it just happened. He came to check on me in my suite, one thing lead to the other and…" Alex was trying to explain, but Ashley didn´t let her finish.

"What part of ´It´s not appropriate´ didn´t you get, huh?"Ashley was very upset, she didn´t quite believe her friend was that naïve.

"You do realize how bad am I feeling right now? You don´t need to rub it in my face, I get it!"Alex took another shot of tequila, swallowing it quick.

"Sorry hun I hate to say this, but I warned you… you never listen to me!"Ashley took another shot too.

"Ok, I screwed it up. I´m a bad person and I think I´m going to throw…" She jumped running to the bathroom.

Ashley stood up and followed to check on Alex finding her crying, sprawled on the bathroom floor; her head resting on the bathtub side.

"Oh, honey you know what? Tomorrow is gonna be another day, we´ll both have a huge hangover but it´s gonna be OK, I promise." She said caressing Alex´s hair, trying to comfort her.

"Will you staaay?" Alex´s tongue seemed not to obey to her.

"Do I look like I can drive?" Ashley couldn´t manage her tongue either.

"Let's go to sleep…"

Alex woke up startled by the sound of her cell phone that was ringing somewhere in her bedroom. She dragged herself from bed to look for her cell, but her head was spinning and a pounding headache prevented her from standing up, so she took the pillow and turned to her side closing her eyes again until the cell stopped ringing. It briefly stopped for a moment but then started to ring again. She tried to ignore the picky noise, but finally collected herself and stood from bed reeling, finally finding the phone under her bed. She picked up the call. It was Matt. She sighed

"Matt…" She heard her own voice roaring inside her head.

"Hi Alex, I´ve been worried about you. Why you didn´t pick up any of my calls first time?" He sounded really concerned.

"Huh, I… just overslept." She lied.

"You sure you´re OK?" He knew something was wrong and was going to figure it out, "Are you at home? Because I can come over and…"

She panicked, "No, I´m OK, seriously…You don´t have to come."

"I´ll see you later then." He said hanging up the phone.

_Shit! I don´t want him to see me like this._

She went to the bathroom to take a long shower to clear her mind. The warm water running through her body was soothing and soon enough she was feeling better. She took a big towel from the cabinet and put a light dress on. Then went downstairs to check on Ashley, who was already in the kitchen pouring herself a coffee.

"Hi hun, how you doing?" She looked not so bad after all the shots she had had.

"I´m gonna be OK after having a big cup of coffee and one or two advils." Alexis said trying to recover her mood.

"Alex, sorry about yesterday I didn´t mean to be so bitchy."

"No, I really appreciate your honesty, though you were a little rude." Alexis was saying when the ring bell sounded. They looked at each other puzzled.

"Are you expecting someone?" Ashley said as Alex stood up from her seat to check by the window.

"Holy shit! It´s Matt…" Her heart began racing double its normal speed.

"Well, time to go…" Ashley stood up, searching for her purse to leave.

"But… You don´t have to leave!" Alex didn´t want to be alone with Matt.

"No sweetie I think you two need a little talk." Ashley went to the door and opened it.

"Hi." Matt was surprised to see Ashley, "Is Alexis home?" Alex came into sight from behind Ashley.

"Hi, this is my friend Ashley." she said introducing her friend.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ashley extended a hand to him and realized the dilemma her friend was stuck in. The guy was the hottest on the planet, without any doubt.

"Hi, nice to meet you too." Matt shook her hand with his.

"Well, I have to go Alex. We´ll talk later. Look after yourself!" Ashley waved to both of them walking to her car.

Matt turned to Alex, "Can I come in?" Alex let him enter, "Be my guest"

He walked inside with hands in his pocket as Alex followed him to the couch where Ashley and she had been drinking. He looked at the bottle and glasses on the floor.

"Quite a party you two had last night…" He commented cocking his head to the side.

"Why did you come, Matt?" the last thing she needed was a lecture from him.

"I already told you, I was worried when you didn´t answer my calls."

"And I already told you I was fine. You didn´t need to come." She bent her arms in front of her chest, defensively.

"Alex, we need to talk." Matt used his husky lower voice as a murder weapon.

"Do you have something to tell me?" She tried to sound unaffected.

"Alex we slept together two days ago, that means nothing to you?" He said with anger.

"What does it means to you?" she answered with another question.

"Don´t fool me for God´s sake, Alex!" He tried to regain composure "Listen, I don´t want you to think that I´m taking advantage of you. The other night was a revelation for me, please don´t tell me it meant nothing for you." He stopped, running a hand through his hair and continued. "When I first met you, I knew in that very moment you were special. It was like a _Déjà vu, _you know? You were there at the conference room at the Network, remember? I saw you and I felt something very odd.Even a song popped in my mind… Angie, you know? From the Stones; that old song came into my mind, it was so strange. And then when I talked to you I realize you were exactly how…. I know it sounds weird, but you were exactly how I remembered you… From where or when, I have no idea."

Alexis was paralyzed listening to him, she had felt that connection too, but chose to ignore it. Matt kept on talking.

"And the other night when we made love… I´ve never felt anything like this before Alex. I know we barely know each other, but I'm not sure I can keep living without you."

Alexis felt a whirlwind inside her head, she didn´t know what to do nor say, so just let herself fall on the couch, putting her head between her hands, trying to clear her mind. Finally she raised her stare to meet his. "I´m overwhelmed and I have to say I feel the same… But obviously we can´t be together, you are married and a father of three children…"

"I´m not married, but you made a point." Matt said bitterly.

"Besides you´ve been with guys since you were a teen. How do you know you´re not going to want to be with men, instead of me?"

"I don´t know… You do know you´re not going to want other men instead of me? Listen I don´t like tags, I only know that I want to be with you right now, just you…" He sat at her side taking her hand in his.

"What about the kids? I know you love them, it was pretty obvious the other day at the airport."

"Yeah, I love them and that it´s the big issue for me." Matt admitted.

"So… It´s over Matt, it has to be. I´m not going to be 'that' woman who breaks apart your family." She felt the tears prickling in her eyes.

"No, we´ll figure it out, please don´t do this…" Matt went to kiss her, but she didn´t let him to do so.

"Figure out what!" she yelled with exasperation not being able to keep the tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh, baby don´t cry. I promise…." She cut him off.

"Don´t make promises you can´t keep, please."

Alex stood up, wiping off the tears with the back of her hand. Matt stood in silence with his head down; broken. Finally he recovered some strength to stand up facing Alexis.

"Please Matt, leave me alone…" She closed her eyes sighing.

Matt just glanced at her helpless, "I´m leaving…" He said walking to the door, but Alex remained there, still. The door shut leaving Alex in silence and alone. She turned back around and slumped back on the couch, reaching for the remote to her stereo. She put on the radio and a beautiful song began to play…

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive….


	10. Chapter 10

It was 8:00am on a Monday morning and Matt was seated on the couch in the waiting room of Dr. Stevenson´s office waiting for him to arrive. He hadn´t seen him in years, but they had been keeping in contact because he was an old friend of his family and had been his shrink when he was a teen.

A tall man in his sixties with a black leather suitcase appeared from the corridor and approached to Matt. "Hey Mattie! How you doing, son? You look great!" he greeted Matt with a firm hand shake.

"Hi George, it's good to see you. You haven't changed at all." Matt replied.

"Let´s go to my office." Dr. Stevenson led them to a large room with a huge leather couch, a big oak desk full of paperwork and other stuff. There was a big window with heavy curtains and on the opposite side was a wall covered endlessly with shelves, full of books.

Dr. Stevenson went to the kitchenette area to set the coffee pot, as Matt studied his surroundings.

"My assistant doesn´t come until 10am so you´ll have to take my coffee at your own risk." he said jokingly.

"Huh, Sorry for bother you so early but I had no choice." Matt said while taking place on the leather couch.

"Don´t worry you´re always welcome to come any time I'm free. So tell me, why is the matter so urgent?" Dr. Stevenson walked back over with a pair of coffee filled mugs giving one of them to Matt.

He sighed not knowing how to start, "Well you know I´m working on a movie…" He stopped to take a sip of coffee, "The thing is I met a woman…"

Dr. Stevenson took a seat behind his desk and frowned. "A woman?" He inquired.

"Yes and I felt very attracted to her from the moment I saw her…"

"You mean attracted how…. sexually?" Dr. Stevenson said looking at him over his glasses.

Matt nodded, "It´s more than just sexually. You know me… I found it hard to admit that I was attracted to men, but this woman that I´m talking about is different to me in so many ways. I've felt attracted to her since the first time we met, it was a blast…"

"And, what about her? Is the feeling 'mutual'?" Dr. Stevenson took his pad note and a pen.

"Yes…"

"Hmm… Have you and this young lady been intimate yet?"

"We made love, yes."

"And did you have any trouble getting aroused or to have intercourse with her?"

"No, actually it was the best sex I ever had." Matt said as recalling the night they shared in Seattle. The solely thought made him hard.

"Huh… this is intriguing. Do continue." He paused glancing at Matt.

"I´m in a committed relationship with a man and we have three kids." a silence surrounded both of them. Dr Stevenson watched Matt over his glasses again. Matt spoke again, "Do you see the irony? After all this time being closeted and finally taking the step admitting that I´m gay, I've been in a serious relationship with him for years and then I meet this amazing woman. Never in my wildest dreams had I pictured myself being in love with a woman."

"So, you think you're in love with her..." Matt nodded again, "Do you still love him?"

"I still love him in many ways, but not in a romantic way like we first were." he held tightly.

"And this woman who you slept with, does she know about your relationship?"

"Yes, she does and that´s why she doesn´t want to be with me. It´s more complicated because we work together." Matt uttered. Dr. Stevenson kept on his queries.

"She doesn´t want a relationship with you because of your partner or because you´re a gay man?"

"I think both, she doesn´t quite believe that I´ll be able to stay with her and eventually leave her for another man in the future." Matt took his mug with both hands sighing.

"And what do you think about that?"

"I don´t know. I thought I was happy with my lifestyle until I met Alex. I find hard to desire anyone else the way I do her." Matt frowned, his blue eyes looking sad.

Dr. Stevenson took a pause, taking the coffee mug and then scribbling on his note pad. "I take it you haven´t talked to your partner about this yet?"

"Well… No."

Dr. Stevenson took off his glasses; put the notepad and the pen on the desk in front of him. "You know what I think? I think you don´t need a shrink to figure out what to do. But as a friend, I think you have to go with your gut and do what you feel it´s right." He watched as Matt grimaced.

"I want to be with her, but at the same time I don´t want to lose my kids."

"Why do you think you´d lose them?"

"Well, my partner and I share the custody of the children, but Simon is the biological father and if he´d found out that I cheated on him… I don´t know, I´m afraid he wouldn´t let me to see them."

Dr. Stevenson leaned back in his seat, crossed his hand in front of his mouth, considering his next words. "You haven't got much of a choice. You need to speak to your partner and tell him the truth about how you're feeling about your relationship."

Matt knew that it was the right thing to do but he was frightened.

"Mattie, do you think it´s fair enough to stay with him just because of the children?" Dr. Stevenson asked in a more serious tone.

Matt closed his eyes and replied, "No…"

"So, you have to do it and take the risk. You'll both know what is best for the kids as you're both respectable people, it´s pretty obvious you love them and would do anything for them like any parent."

"Yeah, we are very close." Matt said smiling shyly.

"And about Alex… Don´t rush things, I´m pretty sure she must be as confused as you. You have to show her she can trust you." Dr. Stevenson affirmed.

Matt felt relieved talking to Dr Stevenson. He always knew how to make him feel better, even in the worst times of his life.

"Thank you for seeing me. I'll probably come back again soon."

"Not that I don´t want to see you again, but I hope you don´t have to." He said laughing.

"Me too." He said standing up from the couch.

The day at the set went from slow to erratic. Alexis was trying to avoid Matt and he was so unfocused in work that finally Jack decided to send him home to rest.

It was late when Alexis arrived at her home finding Matt waiting for her. "Matt…" she was surprised, "What are you doing here so late?"

"I broke up with Simon." Matt looked tired and bewildered. Alex stared at him blankly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she said looking for her keys to enter.

"Yes I do…" Matt followed her into the house. Alex set down her purse and keys on the lounge table and turned on the lights. They went into the kitchen.

"So, what happened?" Alex asked as taking out some beers from the refrigerator, "Do you want a beer?" she offered.

"Yes, please." He took a long sip from the bottle and groaned, "I talked to Simon."

"Did you tell him about the other night?" He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"No, I said that I was confused about our relationship and asked him for time. He said he knew something was going on and he liked better to end the things now rather than later." Alexis didn´t expect that, she took a large sip from her beer bottle.

"So I´m going to a hotel now, but I wanted you to know this first before the press get wind of it." Matt watched her trying to figure out her response.

"You shouldn´t done that, Matt." She stared at him with sad eyes.

"I did it because I don´t want to be with him anymore, I want to be with you…" He reached for her hand, "Listen you don´t have to feel neither sorry nor guilty, this isn´t your fault. Please give me a chance to show you how much I care for you." Matt said looking at her, begging silently.

"I don´t know…what about your children?" she asked concerned.

"He told me I can see them as much as I want, as long as he wasn´t at home." Matt replied.

"So, you told him that you needed time and he let you go without asking questions and allowing you freedom to see the kids whenever you want…." She thought something was terribly wrong. It couldn´t be that easy, "So, that´s it? Just like that?" Matt shrugged and Alex sighed. "And you're now homeless and bunking in a hotel…"

"I´m going to look for one…"

Alexis glanced at him not believing how gorgeous he was, as always. "You can stay here if you want, I mean while you find a place to live." Alex regretted her words. _Oh I shouldn't… _

"I´d appreciate that." Matt couldn´t help but give her his boyish smile as she melted.

"So you better get some sleep, tomorrow is gonna be a long day at work…" Alexis stood up and put her bottle down on the counter to leave the room. Matt went after her, taking her waist from behind and dropping a trail of kisses on her neck.

"You always smell so good, mmm…" Matt said inhaling deeply into her hair.

She turned to stare at him; her eyes darker as she bit her lip. He took her in his muscled arms seating her on the counter top and he started to unbutton her blouse. She took his face between her hands kissing him eagerly. Matt exposed her chest taking off her bra.

"You´re so beautiful…." He made his way to her breast sucking her nipples as his hands ran under her skirt to find her panties. She moaned loudly.

"Oh God…"Alex took her head back, raising her chin as giving him a better access. He kept sucking and lacking her breast as his fingers went through her panties testing her wetness.

"You´re so ready for me, baby." Matt took apart her thong as he worked on his fly to free his erection. He positioned himself between her legs and entered her slowly. She groaned and opened her legs a little more.

"Oh baby you´re so exquisite." he started to move faster inside her as Alex kissed and sucked the crook of his neck. He kept moving as Alex started to feel her inner walls contracting around him and soon she was hurled to the edge of pleasure. Matt kept pushing on her until he couldn´t take it anymore and joined to her through his own orgasm.

They stayed there face to face, enjoying the feeling of their joining. Matt raised Alex into his arms again depositing her softly on the floor.

"You´re such an amazing woman…. I think… I´m in love with you, Alexis…" He said hugging her tightly in his arms.

"So do I, Matt… so do I." Alexis whispered, her head on his chest.

They smiled at each other making their way to her bedroom, hand in hand.

Simon watched the clock on the nightstand. It was 03:15 in the early morning and he couldn´t quite sleep. He still couldn't believe that Matt had dropped that bombshell and left him so easily.

_Oh Mattie what you have done_…. He thought tossing around in the spacey bed. _I swear you´re going to regret leaving me. I´m going to find out whom in the hell took you away from me and he´ll going to regret it…_


	11. Chapter 11

Matt awoke earlier than Alexis the next morning. He didn´t immediately recognized his surroundings but when he turned to his left side he saw her still sleeping peacefully, her hair scattered all over the pillow and her body gloriously naked and partially covered by the duvet, exposing her soft curves. He smiled as he recalled the night before of their lovemaking and the sweet confession about their feelings. It was amazing how his life had changed in just a couple of weeks because of this wonderful woman and he still didn´t know how to cope with it.

He lay still, admiring her beauty. She looked so fragile and innocent making him want to protect her, a strange feeling that was so odd to him. Alex stirred and opened her eyes slowly beaming when she realized Matt was staring, engrossed at her.

"Hi." He said smirking at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Hi yourself. How did you sleep?" She asked with sleepy voice.

"I slept well, but I had a better awakening." he raised his eyebrows looking at her bare chest.

Alexis flushed, "What time is it?" She sat up on the bed taking the duvet and covering her breasts pretending she wasn't aware of his lustful stare.

"It´s seven thirty." Matt answered amused.

"We better hurry up before Jack start to freak out." Alexis was about to stand up, but realized she was naked and had no idea where her clothes were.

"We have plenty of time, come here." He took her in his arms, planting soft kisses along her neck. She stirred again feeling a tingle directly in her groin. How he could do that and barely be touching her?

"Mmmm, you´re so beautiful baby…" he continued his way to her breasts and then to her lips. She couldn´t do anything but respond to his caresses opening her mouth to his passionate kiss.

Alex tried to collect herself by breaking the kiss, "Matt, we really have to go to work…" She said as she caressed his stubble jaw with her thumb, as he leaned into her hand.

"OK, but you owe me…" Matt didn´t push her more and stood up looking for his boxers. Alexis grinned looking at his perfect broad shoulders and wonderful buttocks. He turned to her catching her eye. "What? Are you enjoying the view?" Matt grinned.

"Maybe…" she said winking at him.

"Are you flirting with me? Because if you are… you´ll have to face the consequences." Matt leaned over her catching her wrist in his hands, trapping her to the bed.

"Let me go!" Alex yelled and giggled as Matt was tickling her. "OK..." Alexis was panting, "Enough, we really need to get ready for work!" She jumped from bed running to the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

It was already Saturday and Matt still hadn´t procured a hotel. He was still at Alexis' house and nothing had been said. Out of the blue they were living together but neither of them seemed to be aware of it, or at least they were pretending not to be.

Matt was in the kitchen setting up for breakfast when Alex came downstairs to join him. She came up to him from behind looking over his shoulder to take a peek at what he was doing. "Are you hungry?" He turned to face her smirking.

"Not yet, but that smells great." She said appreciatively.

"You gonna love it, It´s my 'special' omelet." He said proudly. Alex grinned giving him a quick peck on the cheek. They sat at the table kitchen and enjoyed their meals in a moment's silence. "What are you gonna to do today?" He asked absentmindedly.

"I don´t know yet, I have no plans." Alex replied.

"Well… you know I´m seeing the kids everyday but today is Saturday and we always go out; it´s sort of our day." Matt told her.

"Huh I completely understand, I wasn´t expecting anything…" Alexis started to say, but Matt cut her off.

"I´d like you to join us." He said unswervingly.

Alexis froze taken by surprise, "Me? With you and your kids?" Matt nodded eagerly for her answer.

"I don´t know, Matt. Don´t you think it´s too soon for them to know me?" She said as she felt a pang of fright spring up.

"Why? They´re gonna love you like I do!" He said enthusiastically.

Alexis doubted, "And what about Simon? You think he´ll agree?" She recalled the day at the airport when he and the kids were waiting for Matt. He looked so serious, she thought maybe he didn´t approve his kids interacting with a complete stranger.

"Why not? He´s a nice person Alex, besides he´s on travel and won´t get back until Sunday and you are coming with me as a friend." He informed to her, "So, what do you say? Are you coming with us?" He put his most adorable puppy eyes to persuade her.

Alexis sighed, "OK, if you think it´s a good idea…" She wasn´t sure about this at all.

"Yay! So let´s go to have fun!" Matt yelled delighted.

Matt parked his SUV outside Simon´s house and turned to Alex, "I´m going in to get the kids." he said opening his door.

"OK, I´ll wait here." Alexis smiled back at him.

He went into the house entrance hall where the three children were already waiting for him with the babysitter, all clad in sporting clothes and caps.

"Hi Daddy!" the three of them yelled at once to him. Matt hugged them and walked back out to the SUV with the kids in tow. He opened the back door so they could all get in and strapped up.

"Hey kids, say hello to my friend Alexis." Three little heads raised meeting Alex who was sitting anxiously on the passenger seat, "Alex, meet Kit and the twins Henry and Walker."

"Hi…" They said looking at her with curiosity.

"Hi kids." Alex waved at them with some excitement. Matt put them in their seats fastening their seatbelts and then got in to the driver's seat.

"Everybody´s ready? So let´s go." He started the engine and put the car in drive.

They went to the private club where Kit was doing his training-camp football practices. Matt, Alex and the twins stayed in the grandstand watching while Kit practiced in the field, but soon the two little kids got bored, so Matt gave them a ball and started to play with them on the grass.

"Come on little buddy! Throw me the ball." Matt shouted to one of the twins as the other tried to unsuccessfully push him down. Finally the two kids won the battle and turned him down, throwing themselves onto him. Matt was laughing hard as the two children fought, trying to take the ball off of him.

Alexis was delighted to see Matt interact with the kids. He obviously was enjoying his time with them and she realized what a great father he was. The kids adored him but then again, who didn´t?

When the practice was over they went to the Club house to have lunch. The day was very warm, so they sat outside to enjoy the lovely weather. Matt was very talented with handling the three kids, which was a real challenge for anyone. They were very demanding but Matt didn´t seemed troubled at all, which marveled Alexis.

"Daddy can we have ice cream for dessert?" asked Kit as the others began to shout, "Yes, ice cream, ice cream!" The twins chanted together.

"You have to finish your meal first." Matt warned as the twins pouted.

Alexis was grinning like an idiot, the kids were really cute and so was their father. They were adorable together.

After everybody finished their meals and the ice cream was all over the table and over the kid's faces, they were ready for the next adventure: a football game at the coliseum. They arrived to the VIP area in the stadium just in time to see the game start. The kids were very excited and the five of them cheered their team on and celebrated every play.

Alexis was having a great time with them. She never thought she could have so much fun with the children.

It was late when they arrived back at the house to leave the kids. The twins were sleeping in their chairs beaten by their tiredness.

"They fell asleep…"Alexis whispered, "Do you want me to help you carrying them in?" She asked.

"Hmm, OK. I´ll take Henry, you take Walker." Matt opened the back door helping Kit out and then took Henry in his arms as Alex opened the other door unfastening Walker´s seatbelt and taking him in her arms, as the little boy snaked his arms around her neck. She felt a wave of tenderness and smiled.

Matt and Alex took the three kids into the house and to their rooms. The twins didn´t wake up as they put them in bed while the little Kit put his pajamas on with his dad´s help.

"Come on buddy say good bye to Alex." Matt said to him as Alex kneeled to hug him.

"You are such a good player, honey. Keep it up." She said to Kit, winking at him and kissing him on his chubby cheek.

"Thank you." Kit replied with a sleepy voice, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Sleep tight little guy." said Matt kissing him and turning off the light.

They went outside saying their goodbyes to Sarah, the babysitter and climbed into the car. Matt sighed and wrapped up in his thoughts as Alex watched him grinning.

"What?" He asked her curiously.

"You´re a great father…" She declared.

"Thanks… You´ll be a wonderful mother one day." Matt replied reassuring her. Alex looked back in disbelief.

"I don´t think I´m going to be a mother any time soon…" she said with skeptical tone.

"What…Don´t you want to have my babies someday?" Matt said giving her a stern glance.

"Really? But you already have three kids" She retorted.

"Yes, but I´d like to have yours… ours." He surprised her with his admission and another wave of tenderness invaded her heart as the tears pooled her eyes.

"Matt…" she leaned and kissed him passionately until the need of air put them apart and she tenderly caressed his cheek. "Maybe, someday…" They made their way in silence to Alexis house, the two of them picturing a little child with dark hair and blue eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

They were in his bedroom clad only in towels. He leaned into her, "Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly_. What's he going to do to me now?_ She thought. An electric thrill droned through her.

"Good girl," he breathed, his thumb brushing her bottom lip. He stepped away into his closet and came back with a silver-grey silk woven tie. "Clasp your hands together in front of you," he ordered her as he peeled the towel off her and threw it on the floor. She did as he asked, and he banded her wrists together with his tie, knotting it firmly. His eyes were bright with wild excitement. He tugged at the binding to check it was secure. He ran his fingers down her pigtails. "You look so young with these…" he murmured and moved forward. She moved back until she felt the bed frame against the back of her knees. He dropped his towel and she couldn´t take her eyes off his face. His expression ardent, full of desire, "Oh Anastasia, what shall I do to you?"

"Cut!" Jack yelled from his chair bringing them back to reality. Matt and Alex were shooting a hot scene and the heat radiating from them awed everybody at the set. There was the most powerful exchange of sexual tension between them. Matt whispered in the ear to Alex, "I hope we´ll be able to finish this, baby." She just suppressed a naughty smile and nodded.

"Time for a break, guys." Jack spoke again with his bossy tone, "I want everybody back here in half an hour." Matt and Alex slipped subtly away from the set, avoiding the suspicious looks from the cast and disappeared to Matt´s dressing room.

It was almost noon and Simon was stuck in his office reviewing some paperwork with his lawyer Erick, clearly annoyed by the tedious task when his mind was in another place. The sad truth was he missed Matt so much and wasn´t over him. Of course it was too soon for that but before he was able to accept that he was gone, he had to figure out if he was with another man and why in the hell was this so special guy that worth it to break up with him.

"You're very distracted today Si." Erick said teasing him, "This is about Matt, isn't it?" He pushed the subject, even knowing Simon was a very private person.

"You know what bothers me the most? I´m sure he cheated on me with another guy who probably works on the set. I was right when I said it was a bad idea for him to get involved in that crappy movie." he said bitterly.

"Have you ever considered maybe it´s not a ´he´ but a 'she'?" Erick raised his stare to Simon as he turned his laptop screen to show it to him. Simon looked at the screen where some regular Hollywood gossip was posted. There was a picture of Matt, Alex and the kids walking towards the coliseum. They were wearing baseball caps and dark glasses but they were clearly recognizable.

Simon read the headlines, "Matt Bomer & Co-star Alexis Bledel going out for some football entertainment…" He froze putting the pieces together. He really didn´t pay attention when Matt said he was staying with a friend, a female friend! No, it was impossible…

"No she must be just a fag hag kind of girl, you don´t know Matt, he wouldn´t be with a woman…" Simon was feeling an overwhelming sensation rising in his chest. It couldn´t be true.

"Maybe you didn't know him as well as you thought." Erick said with a bitter tone.

Simon stayed there looking at the laptop considering Erick words. He really had to know the whole truth, because now he was really feeling like a completely blind jerk. "I´m going to find out for sure who in the hell took him away from me…" He mumbled taking his phone from his desk.

Matt and Alex arrived at Alex´s house late at night after a long day on se and so all they wanted was time alone far from the blinding lights and the stares of the other people. They stepped out of the car and leaned to the entrance, holding hands and laughing; both of them relaxed and carefree. Matt leaned over her capturing her mouth in his, embracing her close.

"Finally I can kiss you without the cameras on us." Matt said running a hand through her back towards her butt.

"Matt, someone could see us... Let´s get inside!"Alex said giggling without breaking eye contact with him.

They were so absorbed into each other that neither of them noticed a car parked at the other side of the street. Inside, a guy was taking pictures of them in front of their house.

It was Tuesday morning and Simon was roaming over his office when his cell phone started to ring. He answered without checking the ID. "Halls"

"Sir, it´s Peyton. They stayed together at her place and left around 8:30. I took some… photographic evidence." A man spoke from the other side of the line.

Simon frowned, "E mail me the photos." he said harshly.

"OK, Sir. Anything else?" Peyton asked.

"No, thanks, that´s all." Simon hung up and reluctantly checked his e-mail, doubting before open the pictures attached, but finally gathered the courage to do it. There were four pictures of Matt and Alex kissing each other and despite the fact it was dark, the zoom was enough to see their faces and guess that it was more than friendly touch. Simon inhaled a deep breath to control himself but failed miserably. He took the laptop and threw it onto the floor where it crashed loudly. Then took his jacket from his chair and fled from the room slamming the door closed behind him as everybody turned to look at him astonished.

Alexis was exhausted and still it wasn´t even noon. She and Matt were shooting a scene with Matt playing Christian´s piano scene and they were stuck, trying to follow Jack´s directions but kept failing to do what he wanted.

"OK, guys, you have to relax a little! You´re so rigid." Jack started to explain what he wanted them to do, "So, you´re ready?" They sighed and nodded. Finally after a few tries they achieved their goal and did what Jack wanted.

"We are done for now." Jack announced, "When we come back I want you to focus a little bit, OK?"

Matt and Alex ran away to Matt´s dressing room to be alone before someone could take them, though everybody had noticed their little jaunt, said nothing.

They closed the door behind them and threw themselves into each other´s embrace joining into a hungry kiss, devouring one another. Matt began to undo her blouse buttons and she did the same with his shirt. They were so enthralled in each other, that they didn´t noticed the huge noisy hurricane going on outside. Simon broke into the studio without any warning going directly to the set, ignoring all the people trying to stop him.

"Sir, please I´ve told you can´t come in, please!" a desperate blonde from reception was yelling, running after him but he kept walking straight to Matt´s dressing room. He didn´t even knock and busted through the door finding Matt kissing Alex feverishly. The crash from the broken door startled and alerted them. They turned to find Simon at the threshold watching them with a mad stare and before anyone could move, he pushed Alex to the side and grabbed Matt's unbuttoned shirt and smacked him across the jaw.

"You, son of a bitch! How could you…?" He yelled throwing Matt to the floor. Matt could taste the metallic liquid of his own blood in his mouth.

"After all that I gave to you, you pay me this way! I can´t fucking believe it!" Simon was completely out of his mind. He turned to Alex, she froze in panic.

"And you little whore, stay away from my children!" He shouted to her.

"Both of you stay away from my children!" He said menacing them with anger, then leaned to Matt. "I forbid you to approach to my kids… Ever!"

A bunch of people burst into the room, a security guard, the blonde receptionist, Jack, Kelly and even Erica went to see what in the hell was happening between the angry publicist and the two stars.

"Sir, you can´t be here, please come with us or I´ll have to call the police." the security guy spoke to him but he remained with tight fists ready to jump into fight, his eyes almost popping out from their sockets, panting with rage.

"Sir, please…" the security guard was frightened himself, doubting whether or not to take him by force or wait for his reaction. Finally, Simon collected himself and left the room without saying a single word, escorted by two security guards.

Alex ran to Matt kneeling beside to check on him, "Are you OK?" she whispered almost crying, trying to regain some composure.

"I´m fine. I suppose I deserved that…" He said rubbing his clenched jaw.

"What in the hell was that!" Kelly shouted, glancing horrified at Matt and Alexis.

"Everybody go outside, please!" Erica said arising from the bunch of people gathered in the room. When the three of them were alone, Erica spoke. "Who is going to explain me what that was about?" Matt and Alex exchanged worried glances.

"That was Simon, my ex…" Matt begun to say, Erica frowned.

"For God´s sake… he´s crazy! And I presume his jealously has gotten the better of him. The question is: Does he have any motive?" She looked at them quizzically. "I think he does…" She said when none of them answered her question. "Look, you´re both grown, liable adults so I´m not going to lecture you about co- worker relationships and all of that shit but I think you´ll agree with me when I say that what just happened here; never, ever can happen again, right?" Both nodded without saying anything. Erica suddenly realized Matt was bleeding. "Matt." He raised his stare at her, "Your lip is bleeding."

"It´s OK and it won´t happen again." Matt said as Alex frowned and leaned to him dabbing his lip.

"I´m going to look for some ice." Erica spun on her heels leaving the room.

Matt took Alex´s hand kissing his fingers, "Are you OK? Did he hurt you?" he asked worried.

"No, just scared me… Oh God Matt… What we´re going to do?" Alex said touching his face softly.

"I don´t know but I won´t let him treat you like that and keep me away from my children." Matt said firmly, "I have to speak with my lawyer."

"He can´t do this Matt, you´re a great father." She said reassuringly.

"I´m going to fight for my kids and for us, that´s for sure…." Matt stood up wondering if Simon really would be able to keep him away from their kids.

Simon arrived back to the house to find the kids playing football in the back yard with Sarah. They ran to him when they heard him come in.

"Dad!" Kit yelled going to meet him, "Where is Daddy Matt?" the young child asked covered in sweat, his hair tousled.

"He´s not coming today, son. Let me talk to Sarah." He said dismissing him, "Can you go to your room, please?" Sarah took the kids to their rooms and came back to join him.

"Sir?" She asked anxious, wondering about his somber look.

"Sarah I need to know if Matt came here with a woman last Saturday."

Sarah didn´t know what to say. She knew somehow she was in trouble, "Huh, yes a friend, I think her name was Alexis." She said with a hint of doubt in her face.

"OK, listen to me, I need you disallow them enter into the house, under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear?" He said looking at her in the eye with a creepy tone that made her stirred.

"Yes, Sir…" She blinked threatened by his stabbing stare.

"Your job is on the line here, understand?" The poor woman nodded in silence. Then he went to his bedroom, opened the wardrobe and took something from the last drawer. A _Glock 22 _pistol. 

"_You´re going to pay for this…"_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi everyone, I ´m delayed for this chapter, so my apologies. I hope you´ll enjoy it. Thanks for your support and don´t forget to review.**

Alexis let herself fall onto the bed, exhausted. They had left the studio earlier than usual because of the incident with Simon and Matt had gone to try to see the kids, so she was alone at home. She was feeling so restless and her anxiety increased with every minute that passed after the adrenaline rush they had suffered earlier. She needed to talk to someone about this so she picked up her cell phone and dialed Ashley´s number.

"Hey sweetie," Ashley´s warm voice soothed her immediately, "So you suddenly remembered you had a friend… Interesting, so what it´s going on? Tell me there is any good news?" she asked giggling.

"Actually… there is a lot of news, since the last time we saw each other."Alex said holding her knees together, "Can we meet for lunch tomorrow?" She asked expectantly.

"Huh, that sounds pretty serious. Are you going to give me any hint?" Ashley said curious.

She rolled her eyes, "No. I'd prefer we talk in person tomorrow…. If you don´t mind." Alex didn´t want to be lectured by her friend right now.

"Seriously? So you are going to leave me just like that?" Ashley pouted like a child from the other side of the line, "You know I´m pretty good guessing… so I think this must be about your hottie."

"What hottie?!" Alex pretended she had no idea who she was talking about.

"Come on; is there any other hottie in your life other than your co-star?" Ashley teased her.

Alexis remained silent for a moment and then sighed, "OK, you´re so damn good at guessing about me… Yes he´s involved but before you start asking, I promise tomorrow and only tomorrow, I´m going to give you a complete update, OK?" Alexis asked begging Ashley stopped right there.

"OK, you win, tomorrow then." Ashley said.

"I´ll call you when I´m ready to leave."

"Right, I´ll see you tomorrow… I´m looking forward to find out EVERYTHING!" Ashley said with excitement.

Alexis hung up as the door opened and Matt´s beaten form appeared from behind. Alexis startled in anticipation seeing her boyfriend so troubled. "Matt, what happened? Did you see the kids?" Alexis jumped from the couch to greet him

"No, Sarah didn´t let me. She was terrified that Simon would find out if she let me get into the house. He threatened her and he wasn´t at home, or at least it seemed so…" Matt tossed his jacket on a chair and took Alex into his arms looking for some solace. Alexis stared at him with worry, his lip was still swollen and his glance was stern. She took his face in her hands, rubbing her thumbs across his jaw as Matt closed his eyes leaning on her touch.

"Did you speak to your lawyer?" she asked.

"I´m going to meet him tomorrow at lunch, you could join us if you like…" Matt said as ran his hands across her back causing her to tingle.

"No I don´t think it would be right, besides, I´m going to have lunch with Ash." Alex said as dropping little kisses on his neck.

"OK, but you gonna have to make it up tomorrow night…" Alex wasn´t listening anymore, she went to his shirt yanking it from his body, without even bother to undo the buttons, then pushed him to the couch and went to work on his buckle belt and then his zip.

"How about now…?" She said without stopping her ministrations

"Mmm, baby what´s the hurry?" Matt was amused by her impromptu assault.

"I missed you…" She said and continued her task, freeing his erection and taking him completely on her mouth.

"Oh…. Easy baby." He was awed by her daring behavior as well as very turned on. Alex started to suck as if her life depended on it. Suddenly, he took her from her shoulders with both hands and in a very skilled motion put her underneath him. "The last time you did that, I didn´t last so I think we´re going to skip it." Matt said undoing her pants and taking off her panties. He slipped a finger inside her making her moan with pleasure. "Oh you´re soaked! I´m going to take you now baby…"And said that Matt positioned himself at her entrance and glided into her. They both growled, Matt taking her face in his hands planting sweet kisses in her nose, her cheeks and forehead. Then opened her blouse and undo her bra to take her breast in his hands, pinching her nipples making her squirm with pleasure.

"Oh Maaaatt!" Alex felt her belly starting to tingle, so she knew she was close. Matt chuckled enjoying her reactions which lead him to his own release as Alex followed him.

They stayed on the couch covered by sweat, recovering their normal breathing. They cuddled on the couch and soon they were both sleeping in each other arms.

It had been a busy morning, since they didn´t do too much the day before, Jack had pushed everybody to regain the lost time avoiding a major delay. It was almost noon when they finished their job for the morning. Matt went to his dresser room to change clothes and get ready for the meeting with his lawyer. Alexis was seated on the couch watching him. "What time do you have your meeting?" Alex asked distracted by the amazing view of a shirtless Matt as he chuckled.

"Around 1pm; and what about your lunch?" He said as piercing blue eyes darkened. He leaned on her. She shivered but kept looking at him, enjoying their flirting.

"We´ll meet at the restaurant after." Matt was closer now, she could feel his breath and smell his delicious scent.

"Stop teasing me...or you won´t be able to go anywhere" She admonished him.

"Make me…" He closed the distance between them and kissed her neck and collarbone, she giggled and pushed him.

"No, you are going to go to your meeting and so am I." She said standing up and taking her purse. She gave him a deep kiss and spooned on her heels to go outside.

"Take care, I´m going to call you when I´m done." Matt said with his husky voice. Alex turned to wave him.

"OK, see ya…." She said closing the door behind her.

Alex stepped out of the elevator in the parking garage and began walking to her car while looking for her keys in her rather large handbag. She was too busy concentrating, fumbling around in her bag and didn´t notice the strange man approaching her from behind. She felt a pinch in her neck and everything began to blur. Darkness began to fill her eyes and panic set in.

Ashley was sat at the restaurant almost half an hour and Alex didn´t showed up, yet. She knew Alex was notorious for being late and picked up her cell phone to dial Alex's number. It went directly to voice mail every single time. After an hour she decided to go to the Network and see if everything was OK. When she arrived to the building she saw Matt standing outside the elevators, so she approached to him.

"Hi, I´m Alex´s friend Ashley, do you remember me?" she asked extending a hand, Matt frowned surprised.

"Hi, of course I remember you. I thought you two were going to have lunch together?" Matt asked confused, shaking her hand.

"Yeah we were, but Alex didn´t showed up, so I came here to check on her." Ashley said shrugging.

Matt felt a wave of panic running through his spine. "Maybe she is on set, let´s go to see." They both climbed in the elevator but when they arrived to the set it was empty, except for the cleaning staff.

"Oh my God… Come with me, I´m going to check her car on the parking garage" Matt ran without even looking if Ashley was following him or not. They arrived to the parking where Alexis´s car remained parked but there wasn´t any signs of her.

Finally, they decided to go to Alex´s house. Matt entered like a whirlwind checking in every corner, without success they looked at each other in frankly panic. Matt was running both hands through his hair trying to think straight but he knew in some way, something really bad had happened to her.

"Oh, God Matt, we have to call the police. She is missing!" Ashley sobbed wiping her tears.

It was too dark to see anything that surrounded her. Alex tried to move but realized her hands were tied behind her back and was pained by an awful bruising deep inside her head. She was probably in a small space, because she was bent over in a fetal position. She tried to shout out, to cry, but she felt so weak and her throat was too dry; she was dreadfully thirsty and couldn´t think straight. Suddenly she heard a noise like a door opening and closed her eyes. She felt someone pick her up and carrying her to another place. She opened her eyes and still couldn´t see anything because she realized her eyes were covered by a blindfold. She didn´t struggle but felt helpless, so just grasped onto what seemed like a chair.

Alexis tried to focus on something else other than her pain but her position was so uncomfortable that every muscle seemed to twitch with pain. It was difficult to say where she was, if it was day or night. So she tried to recognize every possible detail about smells and sounds.

Suddenly she realized someone was talking in the other room, but she couldn´t recognize the voice or what he was saying, but certainly it was a man.

Then everything was quiet again, no sounds, no steps. Maybe she was alone? The fear in her began to increase and then someone came up to her and put what seemed like a bottle of water near her mouth, she drank greedily and everything came to a blank once again.

Matt was seated in a chair, watching as everybody moved around him. He felt as if everything was going in slow motion. He could see the FBI guys in suits everywhere going inside and outside the room where all the crew, including him and Ashley had been interrogated. He wasn´t sure how long had passed since they were there but he could see through the big glass windows it was dark outside. He took a glance at his watch, it was almost ten. Alexis was missing for nine hours now, and yet there was no news.

He stood up trying to disregard the odd feeling that was eating him inside. How he was going to be able to live if anything happened to her? He prayed in silence for her to be OK, even when he wasn´t a great believer in a higher power. He had to believe she was going to be all right.

An FBI agent approached to him with a stack of papers in his hands and gestured for him to enter to the interrogation room. Matt entered and took a seat as the Agent came inside and took a seat in front of him. He kept his stare on the documents; loosened his tie and cleared his throat.

"So, Miss Bledel was going to see a friend and left the building around one…"He started to say as Matt cocked his head to one side and frowned.

"I've already told your people everything ten times over…. Please tell me you have a lead by now?!" He was annoyed by the standard procedures of the Bureau. He thought about his show, this wasn´t anything like that. Many hours had gone and they had nothing to work with.

"Mr. Bomer you have to understand…" the Agent started to say, but Matt was out of control. He stood and yelled to the young Agent.

"How is it possible for you to have no fucking clue?! Somebody had to see something!" He was desperate

"There are no cameras inside the parking lot, only at the access and exit." The Agent tried to explain.

"And what about the footage from those cameras?" Matt inquired.

"It was gone between noon and two PM. Apparently someone manipulated the cameras. Sir, we have reasons to think there is a professional behind this." The Agent was saying when his cell phone started to buzz, "Excuse me." he said answering the call, "OK, yeah, I´ll ask him." He raised his stare to Matt, who stare back at him quizzically. The Agent opened his laptop as Matt watched every move he made. "Someone saw a possible suspect whose sketch is being sent to me by e-mail, right now." The Agent tapped his password and then a picture popped on the screen.

"Do you recognize this man, Sir?" The Agent asked to Matt who turned pale to death.

"Yes… that is my ex partner, Simon Halls."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Hi everyone. I`m so sorry about not updating for awhile..But I hope you didn`t forget about this story now that I`m posting a new chapter. Thanks and enjoy!**

Matt felt his heart jump from his chest into his throat at the sight of Simon´s face. _This is unreal_, he told himself, this couldn´t be the same man he knew and respected. He had to admit from the appalling event at the studio, the thought of Simon being involved in Alex´s disappearance had crossed his mind, but it had been disposed quickly. It wasn´t likely he didn´t seen that coming.

Matt stood there, his stare glued to the laptop´s screen. The Agent stood up and started to make some phone calls. He thought about all the possible scenarios… Why had he kidnapped her? Or what was planning to do to her? Maybe he had already killed her? _Oh No, my God… _He stood from his seat and exited the room finding Ashley in the corridor.

"Hey, any news?" She asked worried.

Matt sighed regaining all his strength to tell her, "There is a chance that Simon, my ex, is involved…", Matt swallowed hard as he took full knowledge of his own words.

"Oh my God! What did he do to her?" She said leaning her hand to her mouth, horrified.

"I don`t know, I hope he doesn`t hurt her… or I swear…" Matt was interrupted by Flynn.

"We were unable to track his cell phone, it seems to be off but we´re getting a warrant to search his home." the Agent informed Matt.

"No! You can´t burst into his house. My kids are in there!" Matt yelled in worry.

"Huh… Well maybe you can get them out before we enter." said the Agent.

Matt took his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Simon´s house. Sarah answered.

"Listen Sarah it´s me, Matt." Matt said with hurry.

"Oh, Sir I´m worried because Mr. Halls hasn´t appeared and we haven´t heard anything from him." Sarah spoke from the other end of line.

"How are the kids, Sarah?" Matt suddenly realized they were mostly abandoned.

"They´re fine, went to bed at nine but I'm sure one of the twins will awake in the night. They´re going to ask for you or Mr. Halls…"

"OK Sarah, I need you to listen to me very carefully. Simon is… out of town and we failed to locate him, so I´m going to take the kids with me, OK?" Matt spoke firmly to her.

"But, if Mr. Halls comes back and doesn´t find them…" She was totally frightened.

"Listen, Sarah, I´m coming over now and I´ll explain everything, please check the kids are still sleeping, OK?" Matt tried to calm her down.

"Yes Sir…" She wasn´t sure what was happening, but she trusted Matt. Since she had worked for this family for years , she knew he was a gentleman and a respectable man.

"Agent Flynn, give me a half an hour to go to my old place and take the kids with me." Matt leaned to the Agent in charge, as Ashley approached to them.

"Matt if you agree, I can take the kids with me to my place..."Ashley offered seeing how troubled Matt was.

"Thank you Ashley that could work." Matt said as he awaited an answer from Agent Flynn.

"OK go then, I´ll meet you there when the kids are safe." Agent Flynn said.

Alexis woke up startled by a shrill noise of screaming tires. She opened her eyes and tried to move realizing the blindfold and ties were gone. It was very dark, but a shaft of moonlight from a high little window let her see her surroundings slightly.

She was resting over an old smelly couch, apparently alone. The room was very large, with high ceilings and a thick door closed with chains and a padlock. It seemed like some kind of basement, maybe a warehouse, she wasn´t sure, because her mind was still clouded and blurry. She felt the same old pain inside her head but it wasn't as apparent like earlier. She lifted her hand to touch her nape and felt something wet. From what she could see, it was dark. Blood. She tried to stand but her limbs ached every time she attempted to move. Slowly, she finally had success in standing to explore her dim surroundings.

There were no more than a few piles of wooden crates and some old furniture, but something caught her eye in the back. She approached and saw a little kind of metal shining slightly from the back of a box and when she got closer discovered a black suitcase; the shiny metal lock glowed in the dark. She removed one of her earrings and worked the lock device. She never thought the trick learned from her grandpa could someday be useful. The lock clicked and opened. Alex poked around the contents of the suitcase to find things she least expected…

"Oh my God!" she didn`t suppressed a yell of horror when she found photos of her and Matt and a mass of information about her personal life. She started digging a little and suddenly found something. "Yes!... My cell phone!" She shouted excited promptly switching it on and dialing 911.

Matt went directly to the children's bedroom to check on them. They were sleeping quietly far away from the tragedy developing around them. Matt whispered gently, "Hey kiddos, come on, wakey, wakey. We`re going for a walk." The kids opened their eyes confused and sit on their beds.

"Dad!" the three of them was swiftly jumping onto him.

"Where is Dad Simon?" asked Kit.

"Well he had last minute travel plans and I have to go for Alexis." Matt tried to sound cheery.

"I want to see Alex, Dad!" one of the twins yelled.

"I`ll tell you what, we`re going to see Alex tomorrow but now you are going to stay with my friend Ashley at her house, OK?" the kids turned to look quizzically at Ashley who was standing behind him.

"Hey kids, we`re going to have a pajama party!" Ashley tried to sound excited, despite the fact she didn`t consider herself a great person around children.

"Do you have a lantern?" One of the boys asked. She looked puzzled at Matt.

"You need a lantern when you go camping out, not for a sleepover." Matt explained. Ashley thought it was going to be harder than she imagined.

"And you have a tent?" Kit asked .

"Hey Buddies, Ashley don`t know how to camp inside the house…" Matt spoke with difficulty.

"Maybe you can teach me guys… and I have cookies too. Do you like cookies?" Ashley asked playfully.

"Yeah!" the trio shouted in delight. Ashley then led them out the house with the help of Matt and Sarah. They put them on Ashley`s car.

"I`ll go get the bags." said Sarah going back to the house.

"Matt, please keep in touch and call me if anything happens, please." Ashley said as climbing into the car.

"Of course, we`re going to find her I promise." Matt held serious, "Bye guys and behave." Matt kissed each of them and waved good bye as Ashley started the engine and put her car on drive. Sarah hurried to give the bags to Ashley before she departed, waving to the kids too.

"Maybe I should go with them." said Sarah with concern.

"I think you need to stay here for the interrogation..." Matt hadn`t explained yet the whole issue to Sarah.

"Are we able to get inside now?" Agent Flynn approached to them.

"Yes Agent Flynn, let`s go." Matt said leaning to the house.

Alexis thought it had taken hours for someone to answer the damn call, finally someone did it. "_911, what's your emergency?" _The operator answered.

"Please… I`ve been kidnapped." she said between sobs, her heart rate increasing every time she tried to explain.

"Calm down ma'am. What it`s your name?" the cold voice from the other side of the line said calmly.

"Alexis Bledel…" she said almost inaudibly.

"Please Ma'am, stay in line I`m going to transfer the call to the police, don`t cut…"

Suddenly Alexis heard the sound of a car and someone approaching to the door. She panicked and put the phone inside the back pocket of her jeans without cutting off the call. The door opened violently as a man`s silhouette appeared standing in the door frame.

"Stupid bitch!" The drunken voice of Simon echoed in her ears. She stayed still on the couch, her hands covering her ears.

"You are so nasty… but you`re going to pay for what you´ve done whore!" He yelled with anger as Alex started to whimper overpoweringly closing her eyes terrified.

Agent Flynn and his men had literally turned the house upside down but couldn't find any relevant clues that lead to Alex. Matt was desperate knowing as the hours were passing it was more unlikely they would find her unharmed.

"Sarah please try to remember. Was there anything unusual today about him, an upsetting phone call, maybe?" Matt knew Sarah was in distress but he needed to find out where in the hell Simon had taken Alex.

"Sir, you know I don`t like gossip. I`ve never spied Mr. Halls or you." Sarah wanted to help, but couldn`t recall anything out of place about Simon.

"Oh, God… How we`re going to find her?!" He ran both hands through his hair exasperated.

"Agent Flynn!" a young officer called out to Flynn, "We've received an SOS call to 911. It was her, Sir."

"Were they´re able to track the call?" Agent Flynn asked.

"Oh my God! Where is she?!" Matt yelled almost crushing the officer, greedy for more information.

"They`re tracking the phone call and sending us a location Sir." The Officer informed.

"OK, let`s go, we`re going to need a SWAT team. Come on, move!" Flynn shouted to his team and ran to his federal van, Matt running to join him.

"You should stay here. As far as we know he has a gun." Agent Flynn warned Matt.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I`m going, I`m responsible for her and I think I can talk him down." Matt`s eyes were sparkling with rage.

"OK, come on in." He said without looking at him.

Simon started to walk slowly towards Alex. She couldn`t stop shaking and the tears fell freely down her cheeks.

"Look at me bitch, you`re going to learn not to mess with me!" She opened her eyes to find him pointing a gun at her. Suddenly, the sound of sirens filled the air breaking the quiet of the night. Simon fled over her and took her by the neck as the cars stopped outside the abandoned warehouse.

Flynn jumped out of the car, sporting a bullet proof vest gesturing to the SWAT team to wait for his commands. Matt followed him but Flynn stopped him.

"You have to stay outside Mr. Bomer. I can't have you jeopardize the operation." He admonished him.

"But I have to speak to him, I can make a deal of some kind…" He tried desperately to convince him.

"OK, stay behind me. We`re going to enter" And said that, they moved quietly to the warehouse entrance.

Simon took Alex forcing her to stand with him leaning to the door, never stopping to point her head with the gun.

"If you come inside any further I`m going to kill her!" Simon shouted increasing the pressure on Alex's neck. She felt her legs starting to fail, but she couldn`t move.

Suddenly Matt leaned in forward to the entrance

"Simon it`s me let her go, please, let`s talk…" He was now standing at the door frame with both hands in the air.

Flynn couldn`t quite believe what he had done. He spoke by his transmitter device to another officer, "Be sure the sniper is ready to shoot." he instructed.

"Mattie… What you have done?" He involuntarily loosened his grip on Alex, "You shouldn`t…. I love you…. Why?" He took the gun away from Alex´s head and dropped his hand without taking his finger off the trigger.

"Simon let her go, I promise I`m going to stay with you." Matt tried to approach to them a little more, but Simon retorted violently.

"Do you think I`m stupid! Fucking idiot! I gave you everything and you turned me down for this… skinny bitch!" he was now shouting angrily, not focusing on his drip on Alex. She suddenly slipped from his arm and made a turn freeing herself from him.

It took all but a second for Matt to take her with him to the floor as a deathly shot broke the silence in the middle of the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well, here I am with the last chapter of my story. I know it´s been a while but I hope you still be there to see how ends **

**I did this story just for fun to support Matt and Alexis as Christian and Ana, but obviously the rest it´s just my wild imagination.**

**Finally I´d like to say thank you to the wonderful RedStar-Ox for her continuous support and help**

They landed heavily on the ground and Alexis shut her eyes tight as Matt covered her body with his. Slowly they raised their heads to see Simon fall down to the ground and dropping the gun on the floor as two officers quickly restrained him, kicked the gun away and handcuffed him. He only had a graze on his arm but they put Simon in custody until the ambulance had arrived.

Alexis felt her entire body tremble, relieving all the pressure from the last long previous hours and couldn´t hold the tears back any longer. Matt held her in his arms tightly, kissing her head. "Shush, it´s okay baby, I´ve got you… you´re safe now." Matt tried to calm her down but she continued to sob and weep. They stayed there for a while until Alex could stand up, so the paramedics could examine and take her to the hospital.

Agent Flynn approached them looking beaten.

"Well I think we can call it a night," He said placing his gun back in to his holster, "Are you okay ma´am?" he asked as Alex was put into the stretcher and the paramedics worked on her.

"I think so…" she said staring at Matt who was holding her hand.

"Yeah baby, this nightmare it´s over. I promise you'll never get hurt again. I won´t let that happen." He reassured her and turned to face Agent Flynn. "Thanks Agent Flynn…"

"I´m glad we managed to get here on time." He said.

"Me too." Matt shook his hand and left, climbing into the ambulance beside Alex.

_Six months later_

Alexis stood in front of the big window looking out at the beautiful beach that extended along in front of the house, sensing a warm feeling of peacefulness and happiness. She thought about the last few months and couldn´t suppress a smile. How her life had changed so much since she had met Matt, for good.

It was true, at first everything was a mess and complicated but they had managed to get through all difficulties and built something together.

After her kidnapping at Simon´s hands, she wasn't in the hospital long for her injuries, which equated to a few scratches and a minor contusion, so she healed soon enough to resume her work on the movie. On the other hand, the major damage wasn´t noticeable; sometimes she still had nightmares about it. Fortunately, Matt had been with her all the way, supporting and showing her how much he loved her.

Simon was prosecuted, but his lawyer argued 'mental illness' on the trial, which saved him from a jail sentence but it cost him the custody of the kids in favor of Matt.

That was a big turn of events but Alex took the challenge of becoming a step mother -the mother the kids never had- in the most insightful way she could and the kids quickly got used to her and Matt together, after all, they had loved her since the very day they had met. And yet, there were the family and friends´ issues. When Alexis told her parents about Matt, they were bewildered. They didn´t understood at first why their daughter was involved with a man who just a short time ago was currently living with another man and had three kids with him, but when they finally met him, Matt managed to charm her entire family. On the other hand, Matt´s parents loved Alexis the first day they laid their eyes on her, especially his mother.

Some people avoided conversation with the couple but they acknowledged it was difficult for them understand why or how they ended up together. They had finally finished shooting the movie and the crew worked hard on the post editing work. Once done, they went for a well deserved vacation on the coast.

It was a wonderful evening and Matt and the kids were playing in the sand as Alex looked blissfully at them. She stayed there enjoying the view of the beach and Matt, of course, who could possibly not enjoy the view of a shirtless Matt in the sunset?

"Hey! Stop!" Matt yelled as the children were throwing themselves over him trying to put him down. Alexis giggled, delighted to see Matt beaten by his own kids and went to help him.

"Hey kids, pizza's here, let´s go eat!" Alex shouted and the children jumped, running to the house.

"Oh, sweetheart, were they giving you a hard time?" Alexis mocked him. Matt shook his head to remove the sand and frowned.

"Are you laughing at me?" He said taking her arm and pulling her onto him. She giggled and ended up straddling him, their faces just a few inches afar. Both rested there for a moment, staring at each other in silence as Matt took her head in his hands and kissed her tenderly. Alex broke the kiss giving him a thoughtful glance.

"What?" Matt inquired.

"Are you aware that we are at a very quiet but public place?" She asked.

"So…"

"Someone could see us, take pictures, even."

"Are you planning to hide us forever?"

"No, but…."

"They´re going to find out sooner or later…"

"I´d prefer latter. Let´s go to see the little monkeys." Alex stood up shaking her dress and hair. "Come on Mr. Grey, raise your beautiful body from the sand." She said in character. He stared at her and flashed his charming smile, following her into the house.

After dinner, the kids were exhausted from the fun filled day and soon they went to bed without much of a fuss.

"They look so peaceful." Alex said watching at the sleeping forms of their kids.

"Yeah, they should be sleeping longer after today." Matt teased.

"They are so cute, especially when playing around you…" Alex said circling her arms around his waist.

"Let´s go to bed baby. Time for us to play." and said that he took her hand and led them to their bedroom, stopping in the hall to assault Alexis with passionate kisses which she couldn´t resist responding feverishly. Suddenly, she broke the kiss apart.

"Matt." but he kept peppering kisses along her neck and breast

"What baby?" He said starting to take her clothes off

She pulled from him, "I don't know if this is the right time but have something important to tell you…." He finally stopped frozen.

"What´s the matter?" He was frankly worried now.

Alex took a deep breath as regaining all her courage, "Do you remember when I went to my Doctor for my check up and she said she needed to do some blood tests and…." Matt cut her in.

"Baby you are worrying me…" Matt panicked, sensing she had something terribly bad to say "Please just tell me."

"Huh… I´m… pregnant." She finally said. He stared at her in awe as if she was some space creature.

Finally he could speak.

"Wow… I thought… this is amazing!" He was thrilled in a good kind of way.

"Are you okay with this? I mean if we´re not ready yet and…" She started to say.

"What?! No! I´m more than okay. I´m thrilled, happy… overwhelmed, completely blissful!" His eyes were sparkling with joy as he took her in his arms.

"We´re having a baby!" he yelled, "She´s going to be as beautiful as you."

"We don´t know if it's going to be a 'she'." Alex said.

"Well if is not, we always can add another member to the 'Bomer team'." Matt added resuming his ministrations on her, kissing her belly and whispering, "Hey little guy or gal, it´s your daddy." Alex chuckled, amused.

"Let´s go to bed, you need your rest at this stage, especially now." Matt kissed her one more time and said, "I love you."

"I love you too…" Alex answered and both slide onto the bed.

_One month later on the Red carpet…_

The limo stopped in front of the theatre and Matt took her hand reassuringly.

"Are you ready?" He asked Alexis. She was so nervous, but excited at the same time.

"I think so."

"Let´s go then." He jumped out of the car taking her hand to help her out. Thousands of flashes sparkled around them as a bunch of people were yelling at them "Matt!" and "Alexis!"

"I think I´m going to throw up…" Alex mumbled to Matt.

"Not in front of all the press dear, that would be…"

"Embarrassing?" She said.

"I was going to say amusing." Matt moved along taking her hand in his smiling to the crowd. She was focusing in her breathing to suppress the rising nausea. They both posed for the cameras and waved their goodbyes, leaving the people gathered there with so many unanswered questions.

One of the photographers commented to another, "They look amazing together, d'ya think they´re dating?"

"Are you kidding me?" The other responded, "He´s gay."

"Too bad really..."

"Yeah…."

_**Fin. **_


End file.
